Orange, Fluffy and Dangerous
by Jos27
Summary: Take a bunch of cute mishaps between Tohru and Kyo, a series of peculiar dreams, Kyo's horrible sense of direction, a panda bear and a gun, and a quest to unlock an age old mystery and you get a story that will make you laugh and cry.... at the same time!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

A/N:

Joss: (waves) Hey everyone! Joss here and I've brought reinforcements!

Kyo: "What the hell am I doing here!"

Yuki: (crosses arms and looks pointedly at Kyo) "You said you'd come along. Don't you remember, you stupid cat?"

Kyo: "THAT WAS BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME WE WERE GOING TO GET MORE MILK!"

Joss: Oh please. If I told you the truth, you never would have never come. Now be quiet so I can finish my intro. Ok, this is my first shot at a fan-fic, and all so try to go easy on me. All in all, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (though I have written Takeyo dozens of letters requesting custody of the Fruits Basket cast, she has yet to get back to me…)

* * *

Chapter 1, The Dream _

* * *

_

_He fell. _

Even though her back was turned, Tohru knew when it happened. She felt as if something in her mind snapped off and broke away. That was how she knew.

But she couldn't get there quick enough. Even though her legs carried her faster than she had ever run in her life, she didn't make it in time. By the time she reached his side, he was already slipping form her grip.

"Tohru..." his eyes fluttered open and his breathing came out in painful gasps. He could feel the life slowly draining away from him...away from her...All the warmth drained from his body as he breathed his last breath...her name ...

"Tohru...p..please...I.. ... ... ..."

Then his whole body went limp and cold.

Tohru was frozen. She stared at Kyo's body in horrified shock for a minute. Then, it slowly started to sink in. Tohru deeply inhaled and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing with all her might that this was a dream. She'd wake up any moment now, and laugh to herself about this silly nightmare. But deep down, she knew that what she told her-self was a lie. Her hands trembled and her heart beat wildly, pounding against her chest. She swallowed and tasted bitter bile in her mouth. Don't do this, she thought franticly. Please, Kyo, don't do this!

Tohru felt her knees give and she collapsed on the ground, broken. Tears began to stream down her face, uncontrollable and unrelenting. She buried her face in her hands and let out heart-wrenching sobs of pain mixed with terror. She clung to Kyo's body as if somehow, she could bring him back, could take back what had happened. Tohru laid her cheek against his chest, trying to will his heart to beat again.

"Tohru... Get up..."

'I can't' she thought wildly. _'I can't do it anymore...I CAN'T DO THIS!' _

"Toru...Get up...or he will be lost...forever..."

"Noooo!" Tohru wailed, "You can't take him away! I won't let you! She wrapped her arms tightly around him, shielding him from the unseen voice.

Tohru...You have to let go now...

"NOOOO! NEVER! I'LL **NEVER **LET YOU HAVE HIM!" she screamed. She would fight for him, she wouldn't let him go...not... without...her. She'd never give him up...she... couldn't...she...she needed him.

"Kyo..." She whispered hoarsely against him, "Kyo...I never got the chance...to tell you how much I need you..." Her vision blurred and she gripped him tighter. "I told you... we would be together...always..." she said softly, "I want us to be together..."

* * *

Tohru woke up to find herself on the verge of strangling her self with her sheets and her heart madly thudding. She breathed deeply and let her racing pulse calm down then carefully untangled her self from the blankets that were cutting off her circulation.

_So it_ was _a dream_, she thought with a sigh of genuine relief. She turned her head and glanced over at alarm clock. _4:00 A.M._ 'Ughhhhh…back to sleep…' Tohru thought groggily as she fluffed her pillow. Tohru didn't need to get up and make breakfast for another hour at least. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she suddenly remembered something important that made her shoot back up.

"K…Kyo-kun…" she whispered into darkness.

_What about Kyo-kun?_

I should make sure he's okay.

_Don't be ridiculous, he's probably fast asleep- and you should be too._

Still…I'd feel better if I saw him.

_You're going to wake him up and get him mad at you…_

Tohru battled herself for a few moments more before she finally threw off her blankets and got out of bed._ I'll just peek in_, she thought.

Tohru put on her robe and tightly belted it around herself. _This is silly_, she thought. _I'm probably just over-reacting again_. But she couldn't ignore the feeling.

She padded bare-foot out into the hallway, careful to not wake the house's still slumbering occupants. When she reached Kyo's room, she quietly slid his door open and peered inside. His room was dark. _Well, it is only 4 in the morning!_ She heard the voice in her head grumble. But the moonlight pouring through his window made things easy to see.

_There!_ It told her reproachfully. _Nothing to worry about- he's-_

….Gone?

Tohru did a double take. His sheets were crumpled up and his bed empty. The floor was strewn with mismatched clothes and his bedside table had been knocked over. The room was a mess; it looked like someone had taken off in hurry and-

"…No" she breathed.

Tohru whipped around and tore down the hall, uncaring if she was waking anyone up. She bounded down the stairs in leaps and practically crashed through the door on her way outside. _I must find him! I must find him before its too late!_

Tohru ran. She ran with desperate haste, her eyes franticly searching around for Kyo's orange head. She charged through brambles and brush, slicing her skin, and coating it with mud. Yet she was unaware of the scratches and cuts on her tender flesh. All she could think about was Kyo…and that dream.

_Please don't leave me…_

"Kyo-kun!" she called out, "Kyo-kun!...Kyo-kun, where are you!" Tohru came to a clearing and looked around frantically for him. Oh no! What if he was hurt and there was no one around to help him? He could be lying in the middle of the wilderness somewhere bleeding to death!

Torhu felt her stomach lurch. If any thing happened to him…

"KYO-KUN!" she shouted his name again while moisture glistened in her eyes. Where _was_ he? He wasn't really gone- He couldn't be!

"Kyo-kun..." she called again, her voice growing hoarse. Tohru finally stopped shouting and dropped to her knees.

"Kyo…"she whispered, "Kyo…"

Tohru dropped her head and let the tears fall down her face. It was all her fault, she thought. It's my fault….I wasn't there in time for him…and now he's gone, forever.

"Please! Kyo, Come back!" she cried urgently.

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes and blinked.

_Where…Where am I? _

She tried to sit up but dropped back down when she felt a throbbing pain in the back of her neck. She closed her eyes again when her head came in contact with a cushiony surface. _Wait…cushiony?_ Since when did the ground feel cushiony? She flexed her fingers against it to make sure she wasn't imagining things. This definitely wasn't the ground. She peeked one eye open to check. She was in her bed! How had she gotten here? She strained her mind to remember the last thing that had happened.

_Kyo…_

Tohru jerked back up as the memories flooded back into her all at once. Where was Kyo? Did he leave already? What happened? She gasped in horror and her face went white.

_I couldn't get there in time……I couldn't…I couldn't…_

Tohru's eyes welled up with tears and her body shook. "I… I…couldn't…oh, _Kyo-kun_!" Tohru broke down in sobs and the uncontrollable tears streamed down her blotchy cheeks.

"_Hey_! Jeez! What's wrong _now_!"

Tohru looked up at the sound of that familiar voice.

_Could it be…? Please…please…_

* * *

A/N: Well there's my **first **chapter of my **first** fan-fic! I'm pretty sure I'm going to update the story regularly, (like a few times a week), 'cause I know _I _hate it when someone posts a fan-fic that I really like and then doesn't update it for like, a year!

ANYWAYS, I look forward to your reviews! Give me feedback, but **please**, _no_ flames, or I will lock myself in my room and cry because you have crushed my creative spirit.


	2. Chapter 2:The Naked Truth About Headache

A/N: I hope this chapter is less solemn then the last. I really was hesitant about making the first chapter so serious. But this one should be on a lighter note.

I'm so happy! My first chapter and I already have four reviews! Thanks to everyone for your encouraging comments! I love you guys _soooooooo_ much!

Kyo: Aw, geez, don't get so mushy, airhead.

Me: Oh, hush. Youre just mad because Shigure gave you catfood for dinner today.

Kyo: Shutup! (stalks away)

* * *

Disclaimer: I sadly own none of these characters

* * *

- 

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Naked Truth About Headaches**

* * *

- 

-

-

Kyo was looking down on her, his face full of concern "You okay?" he asked dubiously.

Tohru held her breath. _Is it really you?_ She had to know if it was the real thing this time. I mean, after the night she had, she was starting to get a little iffy about the line between reality and her imagination. She hesitantly reached up and touched his chin. Tohru felt the warm skin jump beneath her fingers. She stared at her hand then trailed her gaze up to meet his quizzical one.

"Kyo, it's _you_!" she cried and threw her arms around him, squeezing him as tightly as she could.

_'Poof'_

Toru found herself squeezing the life out of an orange cat a second later.

"...need-….AIR!" he gasped.

Tohru looked at Kyo in confusion in a second before her eyes dropped down to the death-lock she had him in. "Oh!" she exclaimed and immediately released him.

Kyo's ear twitched in annoyance. "…Don't- wor-ry about it." he gasped.

Tohru nodded and looked down at her hands shamefully, unable to look at him.

Now I've done it, she thought. First I start crying all over him and now I turn him into a cat.

_He probably thinks you've lost your mind._

Tohru grimaced. I've really made a muck of things, haven't I? There is **no** way this day could get worse.

_Don't be so sure. The day has barely begun- it's not even light outside yet!_

She broke out of her reverie when she felt Kyo's paw touch her arm. She looked at him.

"Uh," he said, "Do you mind telling me what the heck happened?"

Tohru blushed. "Um, well, you see… there was this dream and you fell and I wasn't fast enough and I thought it wasn't a dream, but then I woke up and you really were gone and I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming but then you got stranded in the forest and you were hurt and it's not good to let wounds get dirty and bleed all over because infection will set in and-"

Kyo interrupted, "Does this have a point or are you going to keep uttering meaningless nonsense?"

Tohru sighed and dropped her head caus' it was still hurting from before. He was probably irritated with her again. She started to explain once more, "I-"

Suddenly, Kyo-san went "poof" again and between one blink and the next, Tohru went from having a cute little orange cat in her lap, to a stark naked teenage boy sprawled across her legs. 

"OH MY GOD!" Tohru squealed and tried to get out from under him as fast as she could while averting her eyes else-where. The end result was both of them crashing to the floor in a heap. Kyo was now practically on top of Tohru, who squeezed her eyes tightly shut and clenched her fists in determination.

Kyo fortunately, was quick. He managed to untangle himself from her in record time and swiped his clothes off the bed in a flash.

When she noticed Kyo had moved she slapped a hand over her eyes and scrambled up.

"Well," she heard Kyo say dryly from the other side of the room, "This is definitely awkward…"

Tohru wanted to put as much distance between them possible at the moment. "Um, uh...uh…I'll just g-go over here to give you some privacy." Shesaid in a rushthen took a step forward.

"Tohru, WAI-!"

Too late. Tohru walked straight into a wall. "Ow!" she yelped and brought her free hand up to soothe her bruised forehead. Her other hand was still blocking her vision, hence the reason for colliding with the wall.

"Never mind..." Kyo said flatly as he shrugged his shirt on. "Hey, you can look now…"

Tohru dropped both hands and slowly, _very slowly,_turned to face him. His hands were firmly planted on his hips, his brow furrowed, and his eyes had his ready-to-do-battle-look in them.

Uh oh. He looks kinda mad.

_We of course he is, dummy! You're the one who made him transform!  
_

Yeah…maybe I should apologize for that.

_...Maybe!_

Tohru opened her mouth to do just that when Kyo held up his hand to silence her. She snapped her mouth shut.

"Tohru," He gritted out as he paced her room, "What do you think you were doing? You were lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere in the dark! Don't you know what kind of creeps are out there at that time? You could have been kidnapped! I…I thought you'd been killed!"

Tohru was about to point out that she had thought the same of him but thought better of it. He didn't really seem like he'd listen to her at the moment anyway.

"Are you stupid!" he fumed, his voice rising. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU-"

Just then, a spasm of pain shot through her neck that made her gasp. Theache was nothing like it was a moment ago. It was like it had gone from mute to full blast. It was draining the energy out of her rapidly.Tohru felt her whole body growing weaker by the secondand knew her knees were about to give.

"K…..K…Kyo-kun….I'm…gonna fall again!" she barely managed to breathe out.

_"WHAT!"_

He reached her sidelikea shot, grabbed her arm and pushed her onto her bed in one fluid motion. Tohru groaned when her head hit the pillow.

Kyo ran a hand through his mussed hair in frustration. "God, woman what's wrong with you!"

"My…head…..pounding…._hurt_…" Tohru lamely brought a hand up to her neck and tried massaging it but couldn't really reach the spot that waspaining her.

Kyo batted her hand away. "Where does it hurt?" he asked softly- a remarkable change in demeanor considering he'd been livid a moment ago.

"Uhhhgghh…below…my neck…." she moaned.

Kyo put one hand between her shoulder blades and gently rubbed in circular motions. The tension slowly ebbed as he continued his soothing ministrations. It was heaven.

"Kyo-kun….that feels _soooo_ good…." She whispered into her pillow.

Kyo smiled a little and continued to massage her back. She was practically purring!

"You know what you sound like?" he asked.

"Hmmmm?" she sighed.

"A cat."

* * *

Shigure passed by Tohru's bedroom. She was probably awake since he could see light seeping through the crack under her door. He halted. He could hear…voices? Meaning more than one? He paused, briefly considering the fact that this was a huge violation of her privacy. Then he shrugged and shamelessly pressed his ear to her door. 

_"Oh, Kyo-kun, please don't stop just yet…"_ someone cooed.

Shigure heard a husky laugh. _"You like that, huh?"_

He'd heard enough. Shigure ripped the door open, startling the room's occupants and exclaimed in horror, "Good God, Kyo! What are you doing to our little flower!"

* * *

- 

-

-

-

A/N: Is that soooo Shigure or what? (rolls eyes). By the way I work on the next chapiie as we speak, so it should be up sometime tomorrow.-I'm having some kind of writer's un-block lately, thus why I post so fast-

PSSSST!( It's gonna have something to do with pandas.)


	3. Chapter 3: Panda Criminal san

**A/N: I'm glad everyone like the last chapter so much! Just incase anyone is worried that the story is too light and not going to go anywhere, I assure thats not the case. The forshadowing in the 1st chapter will play a key role later on...**

**But thats later. Until then, Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Furuba characters

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 3: Panda-Criminal-san**

* * *

Kyo sprung away from her as soon as he'd heard Shigure's voice. That and his lewd remark caused a deep flush to set over his features. He could feel his face blazing and hated it. "Get the hell out!" growled.

Shigure crossed his arms and gave Kyo a snort. "So you can have your wicked way with the girl? I'm shocked, Kyo! I really thought you had more tact than that."

Kyo felt like hitting something hard. He clenched his fist and fantasized about punching the damn dog in the nose. He just barely restrained himself, but was still raging mad. "Nothing happened, you perverted freak!" he shouted instead.

Shigure placed a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. "Ah, young love. Tis such a sweet thing to behold… But _really_ Kyo, if your going to seduce Tohru, try not to be so loud that every-one in the house can hear you." Shigure rubbed his ears as if the noise was too much for him.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO SEDUCE TOHRU!"

Shigure just shrugged. Which was of course, an absolutely infuriating action that ticked Kyo off even more. Kyo rolled up his sleeves and started towards Shigure.

"Why-You-S--!"

"……the panda bear has my gun….." Tohru interrupted.

Kyo whirled around to stare at Tohru.

"Uh, what…?" Shigure looked at Tohru in confusion.

Tohru was still laying face-first on her pillow, unmoving. Shigure scratched his chin thoughtfully before he walked over to the bed and reached out to poke her.

Kyo caught his hand in an iron grip, mid-air. "What the hell do you think your doing!" he hissed.

"I just wanted to see what would happen." Shigure whined, rubbing his hand.

"Yeah! See your self outta here!" Kyo fumed.

Shigure completely ignored that. "Tohru are you alright?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

"……..the man-eating cannibals work for me……." She replied brightly

Kyo's eyes narrowed. She was speaking gibberish. He moved closer so he could turn her over. Sure enough, her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. Could she really sleep through all the noise they were making?

Shigure grinned. "I didn't know she talked in her sleep..."

Kyo didn't hear Shigure's comment. His attention was fixated on the purple bruise on her forehead. Stupid girl…He'd better go get some ice to stop the swelling before she ended up wearing that nasty bash for the rest of the week. Without a word, Kyo left the room and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

-

-

-

* * *

He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and headed up-stairs again. As he neared Tohru's room he heard Shigure speaking.

"I see…So he drunk the magic potion?"

" mmmhhmmmm……he…stole…my wallet toooo…."

Shigure covered his mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. He fairly doubled over; it was so hard to contain himself. When he looked up he saw Kyo in the door-way glaring at him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" he snarled before throwing the bag of ice at him.

The ice pack whacked Shigure squarely in his head. "OW!" Shigure yelped. He rubbed his head wincing, and then picked up the bag of ice. "What's this for?" He asked.

Kyo huffed, "God, are you blind? Didn't you see the bump on her head? If it's not iced it'll be twice that size tomorrow."

"Oh." Shigure placed the bag on Tohru's head carefully.

Kyo turned to leave, but paused to turn around speak. "I'm going out. Make sure she doesn't over-exert herself or I'll beat the crap out of you."

Shigure looked at him for a moment with curious regard, then smiled and waved. "I love you too, Kyo-kun. Have a nice day!"

Kyo's response was to slam the door shut.

-

-

-

* * *

Tohru didn't wake up until much later that afternoon. She rubbed her head at the memory of bashing into the wall but didn't feel the bump she expected to be there. Her back felt much better too. She must have hurt herself when she fainted. But Kyo had worked magic with his fingers, and she felt immensely better. Other than that, Tohru didn't remember what had happened after that first wave of nausea hit her. She shrugged and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Tohru walked over to the sink to wash her face and immediately blanched when she saw her reflection in the mirror hanging above. _I'm really a mess._ She thought sourly. Her dirty face was caked with mud and soot and her tangled hair resembled a rats nest. Tohru's pajama top was beyond salvage; it was ripped and torn in too many places to count. Her pants were a bit thread bare, but other-wise ok. She lifted one foot to check out howit had fared.

Not pretty.

_I guess this is what you get for running out in the woods without putting on a decent pair of shoes, first, _an inaudible voice scolded.

Kyo-kun could have really been hurt! I was really worried! His room was empty- what was I supposed to think?

_You got worked up over nothing. _

Tohru shifted shamefully. Yeah, I guess I overreacted _a little_. . . But _still_- I'm just glad he's okay.

_Yes…But_..._ if he wasn't in his room_... _where **was** he? _

Out on a walk, perhaps?

_I'm **so** sure. And how many people do you know go out for a nature walk at __four AM?_

Um, well….uh...

_He's up to something… _

It was automatic for Tohru to deny it, but still…she couldn't shake the feeling that that little voice in her head was right.

Something _was_ up.

* * *

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Just thought I'd let everyone know that I'm one of those people who talks non-stop in thier sleep. I really find that funny but unfortunately those who are kept awake by my endless chatter don't exactly feel the same way...**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I've got to study for a test. I'll make it it by writing a decent chapter next. But it might take a few days... I'll try to get it up asap, so you can expect in around Wensday evening, or hopefully Tuesday. If it takes too long, please don't flame me! (ducks)**


	4. Chapter 4: Stars and Somoun

**A/N: Alright, I've been getting a couple questions about the whole, "panda's got my gun" thing, so if you stay tuned, at the end of the next chapter I have a little story about the "panda/gun" incident.**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! Just to let you know I take the time to read every one of them! When I get home all I can think about are your reviews- they brighten my day and they are what keep my creative juices flow'n. (hugs all my readers)**

**Kyo: God, again with the mush? Bleh!**

**Shigure: (cough cough) You're the one to talk.**

**Kyo: for the last time, I DID NOT SEDUCE TOHRU!**

**Yuki: Ugh. I think I'm going to throw up from the vulgurness of your conversation.**

**Kyo: SHUT UP, YOU DAMN RAT! (storms off)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING- FLUFF, TEAR- JERKERS, AND SOMOUN. IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO ANY OF THESE, LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN.

* * *

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket, not the people in it...except in my dreams...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Stars and Somoun**

* * *

Tohru stirred the pot of boiling noodles. Suddenly her stomach gurgled and she giggled at the weird noise it made. It was quite understandable that her stomach would be growling considering she hadn't eaten anything all day. When she woke up it was already well into the afternoon and by the time she'd showered, (yes, she was that filthy that if she took a bath, she'd basically be soaking in grimy filth,) it was already three o' clock. After she'd cleaned herself she went to go look for Kyo-kun to thank him, but he was no-where to be found. In fact, she hadn't seen him all day. After a while, she gave up looking and got back to work. Tohru was so busy doing all the chores that had piled up while she was off dozing; she hadn't yet found the time to stop and feed her hungry belly. But tonight she was making somoun, her favorite. She had already made the broth, which was on another burner, slowly simmering. The smells wafting up from it were wonderful and tickled her nose. 

"Mmmm, something smells good."

Tohru turned around to see Yuki walk through the door and drop his book bag. "Ah! Yuki-kun! How did the meeting go? Did you get a lot done?" she asked smiling.

Yuki groaned and covered his face in his hands. "The meeting was a disaster… Manabe-san got in an argument with Kimi-san, …."

Tohru nodded sympathetically. Then she brightened. "Don't worry Yuki-kun- you are really a great leader and I'm sure that you can pull the group together so that everything works out." she said vehemently.

Yuki smiled. She was such an optimistic person; always looking for the upside. It was amazing that she always was able to shed light on any dark situation. Whenever she bestowed one of her beautiful smiles on him, the world felt a little less cold and a little kinder. Tohru was really something special.

"You, "Yuki said, coming up to her to cup her chin in his hand, "Are such a wonderful person. We really don't deserve you, Honda-san."

"Eh!...Um,um…." Tohru stammered franticly.

Yuki chuckled and patted her on the head. "Thank you." He said with a wink and walked out of the kitchen leaving behind a very frazzled Tohru, clutching the stirring spoon to her breast.

* * *

At dinner, Kyo still didn't show up. 

"This looks wonderful, Honda-san." Yuki complimented.

"Ah! No, it was my pleasure." Tohru said bashfully.

Shigure and Yuki dug into the somoun hungrily, but Tohru didn't touch her own bowl. She kept glancing at the door, waiting to see a certain someone come join them.

"Don't worry about him," Shigure said between mouthfuls. "He'll come back when he gets hungry."

"Yes, Honda-san. Go ahead and eat." Yuki told her.

Tohru weakly smiled at them. How had they known? She took a bite of the somoun, but didn't really taste it.

He's been gone all day, she thought.

_Yes, well you know Kyo-kun; He's probably off sulking somewhere._

Perhaps. Maybe I'll go look for him again.

_In the dark? Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?_

Tohru sighed and took another bite.

Still….

* * *

Kyo stared up into the night sky from the roof. It felt like the vast blanket of night stretched on forever, surpassing all distance and forgoing time itself. There was so much space up there, so much freedom. A little sparrow flew up and into the distance until she was just a speck. Kyo envied the bird that soared above him. He wanted, more than anything, to truly know that freedom she had, to able to cast away all his pretenses and masks and just soar above it all- letting the sensation of flying unbind his restrictions and wash away all his fears. He wanted suck all the marrow out of life until he had tasted and savored every last drop. There was so much out there he had yet to discover, so much bounty he had yet to find, so many pages of his life unwritten. There would be blanks in his mind where memories of love and laughter should be. His heart would forever be echoing a cry of loneliness and despair, desperately calling out for contact, pleading for the slightest sensation of warmth in his cold confinement of isolation. He was bound to waste away, in solitude_… all… alone…_

Kyo heard a rustling in the tree and immediately tensed. He rose slowly and quietly made his way over to the edge of the roof to investigate. It seemed Tohru was battling her way up the tree. Kyo chuckled. Then, suddenly she lost her balance and slipped.

"Kyo-kun!"

Kyo moved with one great leap and landed gracefully on the tree branch. He grabbed Toru by the arm and quickly hoisted her up. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

Toru smiled brilliantly, the smile that secretly made his heart melt every time he saw it. "I was looking for you." She said.

Kyo smiled, happy to be with her. Toru gasped and pointed, "Oh! Look! You can see all the stars out tonight! It's so clear…Isn't it beautiful, Kyo-kun?" She murmured, her eyes sparkling.

Kyo looked at Toru "Yes" he said, "Yes it is."

Tohru felt Kyo watching her. It was rather unnerving, knowing that he was staring at her. She felt her face grow hot. Was there something on her face? Did she say something offensive? Perhaps the reason he was giving her such a strange look was because he wanted her to get lost. Maybe he was just silently willing her to go away and leave him alone…

"Um," She said, fidgeting her hands, unable to look at him, "Sorry…I'll…. go now."

She quickly got up to climb back down, but Kyo caught her by the arm without even glancing at her. "No," He said gritting his teeth. "You…You…don't have to go."

Was he angry?

"B-But if you want to be alone-" Tohru began apprehensively.

"Really." He ground out, "It's fine."

Tohru blinked and sat back down. She tilted her head and looked at him while he continued to stare at sky, his face getting redder by the second. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Kyo-kun…?" Tohru finally said, breaking the stillness.

"What?"

"Um, can I ask you something?" Tohru watched him carefully.

"Whatever." he shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well, uh,… why'd you…uh, that is, h-….?" She suddenly broke off.

_Well, go on. Ask him where he was last night!_

I…I really don't think it's any of my business.

_You don't think-...? Excuse me, but aren't you the one who gets herself involved in everyone else's life, whether they like it or not!... This is coming from the girl who goes out of her way to help every single person she meets. What's really the reason you don't want to ask him?_

I-I'm not afraid to ask him!

"Uh, Kyo-kun," She said again.

"Jeez, _What!_ If you have something to say,say it already!" Kyo spat in irritation.

"Right…Um, w-wha...Want some dinner?" she settled for practically shoving a thermos that she had brought with her into his hands.

_Coward._

* * *

- 

-

-

-

A/N: (sigh) I have ANOTHER big test this week. Speaking of which, happy Ash Wednesday to anyone who celebrates it! But anyway, because I've got major studying to do, I might not be able to update until Friday. I know, I know, I'm breaking everyone's heart by not being here… (Looks out into audience and sees absolutely no-one.) ….ok….maybe not….


	5. Chapter 5: Boxes, Boxes Everywhere!

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 5! I'm sorry to all of you who were going out of your minds with anticipation! ;; But, I did say I'd have it up by Friday, and I gotta keep my word, so here it is! **

**(oh, and sadly, the panda bear story will have to wait until the next chapter, since I don't have enough time to type it down.)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.

* * *

- 

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 5: Boxes, Boxes, Everywhere!**

* * *

"Yo! Tohru! Are you ready to go yet?" Kyo yelled from downstairs. He'd been more than fair in his opinion; he'd given Tohru a full five minutes to get herself ready to go. 

On the way home from school that day, Tohru surprised him by asking if he'd mind if she came with him to Shishou's house today.

"Huh? Whaddaya want to go there for, anyways?" he asked.

Tohru just gave him that goofy grin of hers and told him that she made Shishou something special and she wanted to give it to him. Kyo had to smile at that. She was always thinking of someone else and doing stuff for other people. That was what made her so endearing. So he said, "Sure, come on along." He then hastily amended, "But I'm only giving you two minutes when we get home to get whatever it is you want to give him. If you're not ready by then, I'm leaving with-out you."

"O.k.!" She told him happily.

And that was how Kyo found himself waiting impatiently for Tohru, so he could hurry up and get to Shishou's house. He knew he'd said he'd leave without her, but in the back of his mind he knew that he would wait, no matter how long she took. Kyo sighed and scratched his head. Since when had he become such a softie? Tohru must be having a bad….er, good?...influence on him.

"Tohruuuu!" he called again.

"Coming!" Tohru ran down the hallway and flew down the stairs, just narrowly missing falling straight into his arms.

"Geez be careful, will you?" Kyo scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry…But Kyo-kun, I'm ready to leave now!" She pointed to the backpack on her shoulders.

Kyo was about to ask what she was doing carrying around all that junk but decided against it.

"Whatever. Let's go." He held out his hand to her.

* * *

Tohru looked at Kyo-kun's hand in wonder. He wanted…to hold her hand? She tentatively placed her own hand in his. His hand felt rough and calloused- evidence that he was no stranger to hard work. It some how made her feel more comfortable knowing that. 

_Perhaps he likes me even a little…,_ she thought to herself.

"What are you doing spacing out like that!" He asked her sharply, breaking her out of her trance. "C'mon, let's go already." He practically dragged her out the door.

_Okay…maybe not…_

But still, Tohru was oddly fascinated by their embracing hands. Since he did not let go of hers once they left, she thought it might be okay if she just continued to hold his. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind too much- and if he did, he would just humor her. She blushed. It wasn't all that often she held hands with a guy, and she had to say, the experience wasn't a bad one. His hand was nice and warm; it almost felt like he was sending tiny electric shocks from his fingers into her own palm, which had sent her heart racing along with her mind. While her thoughts were running wildly through her head, she finally noticed that since they'd left Shigure's house, neither one had said a word. Suddenly the air became oddly tense, and far too quiet for her peace of mind.

"Um," Tohru said, struggling to make conversation, "How...how much farther is it?"

Kyo looked down at her in wonder, almost as if he'd just noticed she was there. "Uh, not much longer I think. It's just over that hill." He pointed with his free hand.

"Oh." She said

They both lapsed back into silence, each absorbed in his or her own thoughts.

Kyo was simply content by being near her, and holding her hand had sent an electric thrill through him. Her hand just felt so _right_ in his. He wanted to squeeze it tight and press it too his lips, but he was afraid he'd scare Tohru away. Kyo had decided that he valued their friendship too much to do anything that might threaten it, so he held off on his romantic urges for the time being.

When they arrived at the house, Tohru let go and he thought that he almost heard himself whimper in protest. But Tohru didn't seem to notice anything out of the norm, since she wrapped her knuckles on the door. When it registered as to what she was doing, he frowned.

"Uh, Tohru…what are you doing?"

"Why, I'm knocking, of course." She said matter-of-factly.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "You don't need to knock…We can just go in, you know." He reached for the handle and turned the knob, but the door wouldn't budge.

"What the...?" He tried again.

Still stuck.

"Maybe it's locked." Tohru pointed out.

Kyo shook his head. "It's not... the handle is moving- there just seems to be something in front of it on the other side." He backed up a few steps.

"Kyo-kun, what are you going to-…….?- KYO-!" She watched in horror as he gathered all his strength and rammed his shoulder into the frame causing a loud _thump_, and the sound of something crashing on the other side.

Kyo turned the handle again, and this time it gave way a little- enough for Tohru and him to slide through.

"C'mon." He motioned her to follow him.

But there was no way Kyo could have prepared himself for what he saw inside. It made him stop dead in his tracks. There were boxes. Boxes were everywhere, stacked up on top of one another so high, many towers of them looked like a brush of a feather would cause it to topple down. There were also piles of books and clothing scattered all about. And in the middle of it all, was Shishou, sitting on the floor, going through a box of photos.

"Shishou! What _is _all this crap?" Kyo yelled.

Kazuma looked up from a brown box he was rummaging through and politely greeted Tohru with a smile. "Oh, hello Tohru. It is good to see you again."

Tohru smiled back and bowed "It is good to see you too, Shishou. . . Ah! I almost forgot." She unzipped her book bag and pulled out a white container with a lid on it. "I made you something."

When Kazuma saw the container his smile widened a bit and uttered a silent prayer of thanks. "Ah,… Tohru-san, you are too kind. It has been a while since I've tasted your fine cooking." He sighed dramatically. "Lately, Kunimitsu has been using my kitchen to practice his cooking skills. He insists that he prepare all the meals, but I don't know how much more of his cooking I can take. I don't think I'll survive his next meal."

From another room they heard someone shout,_ "Hey!" _

"Um," Tohru said apologetically, "This isn't much…just some cookies." She looked down at the container in her hands. "…But… if you want I could make you something else…?"

Kazuma clapped his hands together. "Cookies? Mmm, that sounds wonderful. Come into the kitchen and I'll get us some tea to go with them."

"Kay!" Tohru obediently followed him like a happy puppy into the other room.

Kyo was still standing in the middle of the room, wondering why all Shishou's junk was in here. Kyo blinked. Suddenly what Shishou just said penetrated through his mind. "W-Wait!" he called, struggling to get to the kitchen, but tripping over a pile of books, "Shishou! _Don't make the tea_- You'll burn the house down!...Are you evenlistening to me?...**SHISHOU!**"

* * *

The mood was tense- fairly crackling with trepidation and uneasiness. Everyone gathered around the table and waited for Kazuma to make his move. His face was gravely serious as he reached his hand out. _Well, its now or never_, he thought solemnly._ I suppose I have lived a good life…_

He picked one up.

Tohru gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch the scene unfold. For a few moments there was nothing but silence.

Ohhh, I can't look! Tohru thought wildly.

_C'mon- just open your eyes. You'll never know how it turns out unless you open them._

I….I…guess your right….ok, then….on the count of three….one…….two…..two and a half….two and a third….two and-

_This is taking too long- THREE!_

Tohru scrunched up her face, gathered the few shreds of resolve she had, and looked up.

"Mmmmm..thisshh ishh _delishishhoussh_ Toooruuu!" Shishou told her, while blissfully munching on his cookie.

_Whew!_ Tohru wiped off the beads of sweat that had perspired on her forehead and smiled at him. "It makes me so happy to hear you like them!" she said with genuine delight.

Kyo bit into a cookie. "Yeah, s'okay." he shrugged. He took another bite "Buu hey- shheeshoouu, wahhhs all thish stuff doin' scatterrrr'd around the houshhhe forrre?" he chewed and swallowed.

Shishou blinked at him in confusion. "Huh? What stu- Oh! You mean the boxes!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah… They're kinda hard to miss, what with blocking the doorway and all."

Shishou tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. They're blocking the door? Oh…I suppose that won't do, will it?"

Kyo shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes Shishou could be so clueless. "Yeah, but what's in them?" he pressed.

"The boxes? Ah, well, nothing of value really- mostly old books and the like. I was just doing a bit of spring cleaning before I went to the dojo…I guess I got a little carried away, eh?"

Kyo shook his head again, this time in exasperation. "There is no 'eh' about it! It looks like a hurricane blew through here! Honestly, I think you did more messing up then cleaning." He huffed then let out a long sigh. " Well,… I guess I'll move 'em if you gotta go to the dojo…."

Kazuma gave Kyo a grateful smile filled with parental love. "That would be such a big help Kyo. Thank you."

Suddenly Tohru stood up. "I will help too!"

Kazuma turned to her and bowed. "Thank you so much Tohru, I would greatly appreciate that; you are such a kind young lady."

"-**_Ehhh?_"** Kyo sputtered, "Don't make _her _do it! She's a guest here!"

Tohru stood her ground. "But Kyo-kun, I _want_ to help! Please let me do it." She told him vehemently.

Kyo looked at her and all of his firmness quickly melted away. "Keh!" He crossed his arms. "Whatever."

* * *

"Hey, Kyo- where should I put this?" Tohru asked, holding up a stack of old magazines. 

Kyo considered for a moment. "Uh, I guess over there with all of the other ones." He then snorted. "When he get's back, I'm going to make sure he gets rid of every one of them."

Kyo picked up a very heavy box and hoisted it up. He had no idea that Shishou owned so many books. He wondered where all these boxes had been before. There was no way that any of this could have been in the house and gone unnoticed. There was simply _too much_ stuff _not _to notice it.

Meanwhile, Tohru went though a pile of photo albums. She flipped through each one and then placed it in the appropriate area on the shelf. Suddenly she came across a page of photographs featuring a little boy with bright orange hair.

"Oh! Kyo-kun," she squealed, "Come look!"

Kyo came and looked over her shoulder to peer at what she was holding. It was an old photo album of pictures from when he was younger. The picture she was looking at showed Shishou comforting a very terrified looking little boy next to a certain wall in the kitchen.

Kyo grew bright red. "I thought I told Shishou turn burn that!" he growled as he snatched the book away from her.

Tohru giggled. "Aw, but Kyo-kun, you were so cute."

"Keh!" he mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Hmmmm…I wonder what that is?" Tohru pointed to a very old looking chest on the other side of the room. It was very big and looked as though it had once been painted light blue, but most of the paint had flaked off. It had a very large padlock with a rusty lock on it.

Kyo shrugged. "I dunno. I've never seen it before…but then, I've never seen most of this junk either…" he grumbled.

Tohru walked over to it to get a better look. "Perhaps it's a treasure." She said, examining it.

Kyo laughed. "A treasure?"

"Yes! Like in those pirate stories- wouldn't that be cool?" she said excitedly.

Kyo came up and lightly hit her on the head. "Whatever you say, Tohru. Now…Quit slacking and get back to work."

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: ohhhh...what could be in the trunk? ...I wonder...?...(okay- that was a lie. I don't really wonder since I already _know_, of course. But please forgive me for the sake of mesounding mysterious.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Our Doom?

**A/N: Ok. First I would like to apologize for not posting for so long. Secondly, I would like to ask all of my ever-so-faithful reviewers for a little advice. I can't seem to type certain things on my fanfic posts, like a "?" and an "!" next to each other and certain characters are not showing up. Is there any way I can remedy this? I would really appreciate your input on working around this.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

* * *

Finished. 

After four long, grueling hours of lifting boxes and cramming miscellaneous items into each and every cabinet and cubby they could find, Tohru and Kyo had at long last, been able to clear through the dark sea of clutter.

"Whew," Kyo wiped the sweat of his forehead with a rag towel. "I can't believe that we actually cleaned the place up."

Tohru faced him with her hands planted on her hips "There is nothing we can't do if we put our minds to it!" she told him enthusiastically.

Kyo looked at her and grinned. "Yeah…I guess so…Well- now that we are done, do you wanna visit the dojo?"

"Oka-!" Tohru broke off because she just remembered, "But we haven't opened it yet! We have to open it, Kyo-kun!"

He drew his brows together in confusion. He watched as Tohru's eyes lit up and her whole faced bloomed in anticipation. _What_ was this nonsense she was babbling that had her so worked up? "Uh, what are you talking about?" he said.

Then Tohru did a very un-Tohru-like thing; she _rolled her eyes_ at him.

Kyo blinked a few times to recover from the shock of having Tohru do something so daring.

"Don't be silly, Kyo-kun," Tohru said to Kyo as if she were addressing a young child, "I meant _the chest_, of course." she flounced over to where the spoken object sat and examined it thoughtfully. She put her ear against it and tapped on it lightly with one hand.

"Perhaps," she wondered aloud, "it contains a cursed artifact that will bring doom to the person who opens the chest…"

Kyo snorted. "Bring d-...you're crazy!"

"Or maybe," Tohru continued, "maybe a fairy is trapped inside and if we set her free she will grant us three wishes!"

Kyo folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you for real?"

She straightened and grinned at him. "Well! There is only one way we can find out right?"

"Whatever you say." Kyo said shaking his head.

"Alrighty then! Where is the key?"

He had no clue. "W-what do you want to open it for anyways? It's probably full of moldy old junk and crap that will disintegrate as soon as it's opened! Besides I've never seen it before today, so how the heck would I know where the key is?" Kyo told her.

"Oh." Tohru smiled weakly, trying to hide her disappointment, hoping he wouldn't notice. She had been so eager to see what was inside- she had to admit, she was at least a _little_ let down.

He noticed anyway.

Kyo watched Tohru out of the corner of his eye. He could easily tell she was upset, despite her tone, by the fact that her smile didn't reach her eyes like it normally would. For some reason, that really ticked him off. Geez! Why did she have to look so damn depressed all the sudden? It…um…uh…well_- he-didn't-like-it_! He sighed. Alright….so what could he do to cheer her up? Kyo looked over at the blue chest and glared at it. Damn wooden crate! He couldn't open that stupid trunk, but he could sure as hell think of something else!

"C'mon." Kyo said suddenly, grabbing Tohru's arm.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Tohru looked up at Kyo. "Kyo-kun….um,… wh-…where are we going?" she asked as he ushered her outside.

"You'll see." He gruffly responded and continued to yank her along. They headed straight into the woods that surrounded Shishou's house. There was no path, but Kyo carried on unwavering, making his own as he went. Since his hand was still locked tightly around her arm, she was forced to stumble after him and keep up with his swift pace, or be dragged through the dirt and brush.

"Are we going to the dojo now?" she pulled out a leaf that had become ensnared in her hair.

Kyo shook his head.

"No?" she asked in confusion.

"No."

Tohru frowned. It was getting rather dark and even in the dense forest, she could feel the wind beginning to pick up, making the leaves swirl around them. She had a feeling that they were in for some nasty weather and fairly soon, but now didn't seem like the time to point that out to Kyo-kun, who was running in pure-determination-mode.

_Ow!_ Tohru bit her lip and kicked away a prickly vine that had scraped across one of her bare legs.

Tohru wanted to ask Kyo-kun where he was taking her again, but she feared that that would only make him angry, so she refrained from speaking for awhile and continued to follow him silently. Kyo-kun seemed to want to be left alone for the moment so, for now at least, she'd let him have his way and not disturb him.

Just then, she felt a fat raindrop hit her nose.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

Damn! _Kyo thought furiously, _Damn, Damn, **Damn!** _

_This is soooo just my luck! I cannot believe this!_ He whirled around, scanning the surrounding area for something, anything familiar.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Another tree.

A rock.

A tree…

"Dammit" He mouthed silently. _This isn't helping_ **_at all!_** They had been wandering aimlessly in the woods for a full hour now. Of course, it was only _twenty _minutes ago that he even considered that they might **not** be headed where he wanted to go anymore, and only _ten _minutes ago had he considered they might be lost, and _five_ minutes ago that he finally acknowledged it.

_I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE ARE!_ He mentally screamed.

He rubbed his wet forehead. Wait….._Wet?..._Kyo looked up and noticed it was starting to rain. _Oh, God! Can this get ANY worse?_. . ._wait…don't answer that…I don't want to know._

Kyo finally stopped walking and groaned. "I give up!" He felt something lightly touch his shoulder and turned to see Tohru looking up at him.

"Kyo-kun….are we-?"

**"SHUTTTUUP!"**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I promise, after this chapter, the story will start to follow the plot more closely, and yes, I will eventually tie everything in together. Keep Reading and reviewing to spur on my will to type, please! **

**Joss**


	7. Chapter 7: Wet and Fluffy

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a little while to update, but I have been having MAJOR MAJOR writers block. I have another story I'm working on and I had to figure out what to write for that and then there is this one and , ugh….the headaches….. I swear, there should be a law banning something like that…**

**But ANYWAYS, enough of my blubbering, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN ONE TICKED OFF LITTLE KITTY-CAT.**

**Kyo: What the hell is up with that warning?**

**Me: (twiddling thumbs) I don't know what you are talking about…**

**Kyo: The hell you don't! **

**Me: Um……**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba

* * *

-

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wet and Fluffy**

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Tohru snapped her mouth shut. He was mad at her now.

_'I've said something, haven't I? I'm so thoughtless'…_she thought pitifully.

Tohru broke free of his grip and turned away from him, ashamed. " Kyo….I….I'm sorry…."

"Y-you-...keh!" he glowered in disgust. "You have no reason to apologize."

The wind picked up and a bitter chill swept through the forest. The sky above them was no longer visible through the thick branches of the trees and it was barely light enough for them to see the space in front of them.

_Crack!_

The echo of lightening resounded through the area with frightening clarity and lit up the sky for a full three seconds before blacking out again. Thunder rumbled and crashed, shaking the earth beneath their feet. The rain, which was merely drizzling before, suddenly poured down on the earth.

"Shit!" Kyo yelled at the sky, shaking his fist, "What the _hell _is this for? God-damn-rain!"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru had to yell his name so he could hear her over the howling wind, "Look!" She pointed at a very large pile of rocks resembling a fissure not too far in the distance, "I bet we can find some shelter over there!"

Kyo clenched his fists and nodded. "Let's go!"

They ran through the muddy brush, the rain pelting heavily down on their backs, which soaked Tohru thoroughly. She wanted to get out of this rain more than anything at the moment, so she ran after Kyo-kun. It was only a little further- just over that hill…

_Sploosh._

Tohru's shoe sunk into a particularly deep mud puddle and mud filled every little pocket of air. She tried to yank her foot out, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled again. This time, she felt her foot sink deeper.

"K-Kyo-kun!" she shouted.

Kyo looked back and saw Tohru up to her knees in a ditch of muck. "Tohru!" he called and ran back to help her. He took both her hands in his and pulled her out of the sludge.

Tohru gave him a crooked smile in thanks, and then they took off for the rocks. Kyo came up behind her, breathing hard. "L-look- there!" he gasped, "A cave!"

Tohru turned to see a cave a couple of yards away. Well, it wasn't really a cave, but it was a shelter at the very least. Two very large boulders supported a thick piece of slate that must have slide on top during one of the numerous landslides in the area. It looked stable enough to suit their purposes. She ducked under it before Kyo could draw in his next breath.

* * *

It was dark….and kind of spooky. But at least they were dry. 

Tohru wrapped her arms around herself. "S-s-so….c-c-cold…."she exclaimed.

She looks like a drowned cat or something, Kyo thought (no pun intended.) Her wet clothes were plastered to her body like a second skin, molding to her every- Kyo shook himself mentally. How could he be thinking about things like that at a time like this? They needed to dry off- and fast. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head followed by his tee-shirt

Tohru looked up to ask Kyo-kun if he knew what time it was, but when she saw him standing shirtless in front of her, her voice caught in her throat. Kyo-kun was _stripping_ right before her very eyes. She turned beet red and stammered, "W-W-What-?"

"Take off your clothes."

'_What!'_ She mentally screamed.

'_Did he just ask you to do what I think he did?'_

'_Uh-… h-h-uh.'_

"You need to get out of your wet clothes or you can really get sick." Kyo said calmly.

Tohru realized she'd been holding her breath and let it out with a _whoosh_.

"Here," he handed her his tee-shirt. "You can change into this-it's a little wet but it's the driest thing we've got- so take it unless you _prefer_ freezing to death in soaking wet clothing."

Tohru gulped and nodded, taking the garment from him, her eyes glued to the ground "B-but, w-what about y-you…?" she asked.

Kyo-kun looked at her like she insulted him. "Keh!" he spat, "I'm fine. Worry about yourself, dummy!" He suddenly turned red and whirled around so he was facing the entrance of the cave. "Just hurry up and change, so I can turn around." he ground out.

Tohru looked at the shirt in her hands to him. _'Change?'_ she wondered in daze. _'Here? Into his shirt?'_ her mind reeled.

'_C'mon, you're supposed to be changing!' _a voice in her head reminded her.

Tohru snapped back into reality. _'Oh! Yeah…'_

She took off her ruined shoes and pulled off her super-absorbent socks. Next she peeled off her wet top and blue skirt, dropping them both in a heap with the rest of her clothes on the "cave" floor. When she was finally exposed to the cold air she shivered and quickly pulled Kyo's shirt over her head. It reached mid thigh and hung loosely off her body, but it was a lot drier than what she had been wearing. Tohru breathed and inhaled his scent, still lingering on the fabric.

"Done yet?" Kyo hissed.

Tohru looked up at him, remembering he was still facing the chilly entrance of their shelter. He was probably freezing his tail off right now! "Oh! Yeah, yeah, you can turn around now, Kyo-kun." She said in a rush.

Kyo nodded then turned and walked deeper into the cave to join her. He felt his face burning the whole time. It was just so awkward! Kyo bit his lip hard to keep his mind from straying where it shouldn't. He sat down and leaned against one of the walls and shut his eyes. It had been one hell of a day…

* * *

Kyo came back in, but didn't once look at her. His eyes were anything and everything _but_ her! Tohru hung her head. Maybe he was still angry with her. Or perhaps he just found the sight of her too repulsive. She strode over to the opposite cave wall and slumped down on the ground. Tohru then drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, trying to get warmer. 

But it was no use. Her body shook violently and her teeth chattered. Was she going to survive this? What if they never found a way back? Her eyes widened. She might never see Yuki or Shigure or the rest of the Sohmas again! She buried her head into her legs and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

'_No…I know we will find a way back…I have to believe we will!'_ she told herself.

'_Yeah…if you survive the cold that is.'_ The voice responded dryly.

Tohru was freezing. Her whole body was shuddering and shaking. _'I'm she thought. 'If only I-'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

_

* * *

_

A/N: YES! The story is starting to work it'self into an actually plot! ;P

_:Orange, Fluffy, and Dangerous is MINE so PLZ, don't steal it, or you will be forcing me to come after you with a bat.:_


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Get Fluffy

**A/N: (pops cork off bottle ofsparkling grape juice, (hey, I'm still only sixteen!) and throws a handful of confetti into the air) **

**WHOOOHOOO! I've gotten a HUNDRED reviews already! You guys have no idea how happy this makes me! I really can't thank you enough! It's thanks to you that I'm working on another fanfic! – for those of you who don't already know, you can see my profile- I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed this story so far:**

_Leaviel, Wolf Tamer 101, sango92, Kimmy37, Cows-roc-my-world, crepes, the-everglow, Aria's star, KittySandKatie, CxHforever, SimpleOne, Shikon, mitah, ShadowWolves, meltingsnowflake, mangadreams, eastercat, PerplexedKiss, ebonyflame85, Edakumi, kyogotmilk, Mystic Water Bender3, Shugotenshi, Sakura, kingleby viviana, tully, FurubaFreak22, TrinityFire13, Guardian137, anime-punkass-luvr, Manachans, BoxGhost, gladdecease, ChildlikeEmpress, blueyedluv, Mr. Bunny-chan-san, mz animefreak, InuDani, Dr0owniingiinyo0u, ThunderStorm-8, -rocket-reader-, Addicted to Manga, kiana-angel91, shortfry803, Tijiya, Trumpet-Geek, and Infinitis._

**(sniff) You guys are the best and I love you so much! Please continue to read and review! I so much enjoy reading the things you have to say.**

* * *

-

-

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor the characters in it. I merely manipulate them to do my dirty work.

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't Get Fluffy**

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tohru felt something warm move next to her. She glanced up and saw Kyo-kun sitting next to her. Her first impulse was to instinctively move closer to his heat, and her second was to wrench back and scream at having him pop up by her so suddenly. Of course, she didn't give into either one, but she really wanted to.

His eyes were closed, and his head resting against the stone wall and his arms crossed over his chest. It looked like he was sleeping. She took the opportunity to let her eyes roam freely over him. His orange hair was tousled, as if he had run his fingers through it over and over again, but Tohru thought it rather suited him. His whole body was wrought with muscle, devoid of any excess flesh; every inch of him speaking volumes of his strength and athleticism. Kyo-kun was like a tawny lion, bronzed from head to foot. Out of the corner of her eyes, she even peeked at his impressive six-pack.

"The best way for you to get warmer is through body heat."

Tohru nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him speak. "-Eh!"

"You need to warm up soon or you'll catch a cold ." He said.She looked up at him. His eyes were still closed and he hadn't moved an inch.

Tohru went red and darted her eyes away from him. Had he been awake the whole time she'd been watching him? How had he known…?

_Watching…? Ha! Don't you mean **examining** him like he was a prime specimen of horse-flesh?_

'I wasn't looking at him like that! I was merely…admiring him.'

_Uh huh… Well…at least now you're not cold any more._

Tohru indeed felt her whole body flooded with heat- from extreme embarrassment, that is.

'I wish there was something I could do…'

_You could always embrace him…_

Tohru blanched at the idea. 'I couldn't do that!'

_Why not? It would keep you both warm. It's also an excellent excuse to hold him…_

'Because….because-...Well, what about him turning into a cat?'

_What about it? Of course he's gonna turn into a cat…What did you think I meant? Ho Boy, you are quite the bold one today._

'No! No! No! I just thought-'

_Look- If you have such a problem with hugging the guy, you could at the very least move closer to him. He's the one with no shirt on- don't you think Kyo-kun would appreciate it if you shared your warmth?_

'Oh!' she cupped her hand to her mouth, 'I didn't think about that! And here I am, thinking about how_ I _feel- yes, what about him?... I'm so selfish!'

"K…Kyo-kun? Are…you cold…?" she asked meekly.

He shrugged. "Not too much."

_Not too much…Uh huh… _

_**Translation:** What the hell do you think? I'm freezing my ass off right now, of course!_

Tohru had to be very careful, so as to not accidentally hug him. She was fairly sure that Kyo-kun would _not _appreciate being turned into a cat at the moment. Tohru slowly inched her way over. A little closer…

"EEEK!" she squealed when she felt his freezing flesh come in contact with hers.

Kyo-kun snapped upright, on his guard. "What's wrong?"

He looked so rancorous, Tohru was almost afraid to tell him. "I, uh….well…that is to say….um…_You're cold_." Tohru told him sheepishly.

Kyo-kun relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Geez, Tohru. You're such a wuss."

"B-But, Kyo-kun, you should have told me if you were cold!" Tohru cried anxiously.

He slightly shifted so he could face her and quirked a brow up. "Yeah…? And how would you have warmed me up?"

Tohru swallowed and licked her lips, which had abruptly gone dry. She looked up into the set of luminous dark-gold eyes that were bearing down on her own. She stared at him frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. Tohru felt like she was drowning in them, they were so deep and mysterious. Suddenly, she noticed that their faces were just _inches_ apart, that she was close enough to feel his _breath_ tickle her skin; that her heart was strangely _racing_, as if she had been running.

"I…….I…….,"Tohru struggled to find the voice that wouldn't come.

* * *

Kyo felt the atmosphere between them abruptly change. Somehow, when his words left his mouth, they sounded more sensuous out loud then he had meant them to be. 

It was as if they both realized at the same time how close they were to each-other. Actually, he had no idea what _she _thought, but that was what _he_ was thinking anyway. His eyes unconsciously dropped to her mouth and he watched her lick her lips with an unusually engrossed interest. He could smell the sweet, alluring scent from whatever shampoo she used wafting towards his nose. Kyo couldn't quite put his finger on what the fragrance was, but definitely liked it. He wanted to bury his face in her hair, and inhale the delicious perfume more thoroughly.

Kyo shook himself mentally. Had he suddenly gone _insane_?

Here they were, sitting in a cave because they were lost, in the middle of one of the _worst _thunderstorms there had been _all _year, both freezing to death, and _all_ he could think about was what she _smelled_ like? Perhaps he _had_ caught a cold from all the rain, and was hallucinating, or something.

Still…their faces were only **a couple** of inches apart. It would be the _perfect_ opportunity to……….

_Stop It!_ He violently yelled at himself. _Get your head out of the gutter, you pervert!_ He tore his face away from Tohru's and turned away to glue his eyes to the opposite stone wall. _Was_ he going insane? Probably. Perhaps it would just be best if he didn't look at her for a while until he was able to get a grip.

"Kyo-kun…?" he heard Tohru say.

"Mmm?"

"…W-where you were trying to take me this afternoon….w-was that where you were on that night you found me outside…?" She asked him.

Kyo was taken aback by her sudden question, but still didn't look at her. "Where I was…? …Uh, well, yeah. I guess so."

"Oh…okay…"She said breathlessly.

Kyo leaned back and closed his eyes, once more trying to get a hold on the turbulent emotions he was feeling. The both sat in silence for awhile.

"…Kyo-kun?" Tohru broke the stillness.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed rather rudely- he couldn't help it! Didn't this girl understand that he was trying to rid his mind of her for her _own_ protection? How the heck was he supposed to do that if he could hear her voice pop up every ten seconds?

Tohru thought for a second, and then gave up. "Ummm, I forgot…."

Kyo sighed in exasperation. He was too tired to even scold her for saying stupid things like that. The storm raging outside was gradually sapping away all of his energy. He felt like every muscle in his body was drained; that he wouldn't be able to stand up even if he tried. His eye-lids became heavy to hold up. Slowly, very slowly, he gave in, and let the waves of sleep carry him out to sea.

* * *

Kyo jerked awake when he felt something hit his shoulder. How long had he dozed off for? Five minutes? An hour? He looked outside and saw the rain still steadily poring down. He couldn't really tell what time of day it was, since it was dark outside to begin with. Kyo started to ask Tohru if she had a watch, when he noticed that her brown head was resting on his shoulder and one of her arms was hooked around his. 

_How_ had he missed _that?_

The position they were in was rather precarious- one wrong move and he'd be on all fours, washing his fur with his tongue. But, he decided, as long as she didn't move too much, it'd be okay. Besides- he couldn't bring himself to wake her up when she looked so damn peaceful in her sleep.

Kyo's whole body went stiff when he felt her shift her head so that her cheek was pressed against his bare skin. Tohru exhaled in her sleep and her warm breath touched his arm, sending shivers through his blood.

Kyo bit his lip- hard. _Oh, God, this is torture_…

He couldn't stop himself from bringing his free hand up to run his fingers through her hair. It felt like smooth silk…

Kyo sighed contentedly. Everything felt so right at that moment. He never wanted to move from this spot with her cuddled next to him. He closed his eyes again.

Perhaps the day wasn't a total loss after all…

**

* * *

- **

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: I'm so excited! I'm finally getting to add fluffiness to the story!I love fluff! fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff. Oh, yeah, and For any of ya'll who didn't notice I'm 'trying' to make every chapter name either a pun or a play on words or something... 

_(Please don't steal this story from me or I will, sadly, hunt you down and haunt you for the rest of your life.)_


	9. Chapter 9: WHAT IS GOING ON?

**A/N: I've decid ed to start replying to some of yous guys'- (New Yorker Moment there ;) reviews in my story.**

**-Thanks to Aria's starfor filing me in on that tidbit that I'm not supposed to reply to your reviews in my story. (er...) I guess it would be wise for me to read through the rules tonight before I break every single one...OPPS! does this qaulify as a reply in my story? (slaps self on head)...**

**-BUT, Besides that little mishap, I am informing everyone that I might up the rating to_ "T" _because I personally feel that the language content and situations in the following chapters may get a little intense. ALSO: in case it matters to anyone, the summery will probably change too, since I've diverged a little from my original story line.**

Kyo: God! You're such a ditz! Can't you at least stay on the topic you are writing about?

Me: Ok, Fuzz-butt, (note- I call all cats 'fuzz-butt), why don't YOU write the story since I apperantly can't handle it?

Kyo: Hell no! I've got a life! No way am I spending my whole day in my room typing that crap!

Me: ...way to make me feel good about myself, Kyo.

** v**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. Any situations that seem simlar are purely coeincidental._However,_ The fact that I can't speel is purely my fault.

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**- **

* * *

Chapter 9: WHAT IS GOING ON?

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_She didn't want to move from his side ever- she would never, ever leave this spot-as long as they could be together for always._

_A raindrop fell to the ground- followed by another- and another. Soon, the distinctive, steady pitter patter of falling rain colliding with the earth echoed in her ears. She suddenly found herself sopping, drenched in muddy water._

_"Let him go." She heard the voice behind her say._

_Tohru shook her head, sending a spray of water droplets clinging to her hair flying. " I-I'm staying right here!" she bawled into the fabric of Kyo's drenched shirt. "_

_Tohru sniffed and sat up. His skin had already lost it's warmth, as the blood was flowing steadily from his open wound in his chest. So much blood…She felt her stomach turn and a wave of nausea hit her.Tohru confronted the shadowy figure standing over her. "Isn't there something I can do…? I have to bring him back!"_

_The darkly robed man watched her under his hooded cloak. "He's dead." he said flatly._

_Tohru felt her breath catch in her throat No… There **had** to be something she could do…_

_Tohru stumbled over to him. "Please!" she cried desperately, while grabbing franticly at the foot of his robe. "Bring him back! I don't care- Whatever it takes! Just bring him back!" Tohru shouted at him. The man stood there in silence and Tohru felt herdetermination waver. She broke down and collapsed in the mud, sobbing hysterically. "Please…….just please….please….bring him back to me…."_

_How was she supposed to go on withouthim in her life? He was ...her everything- her whole world. She had no-one else left but him! And-and...he deserved to live...after all he had done for her…after having cared for her…and letting her love him…she felt like she could never thank him enough…_

_There was so much he hadn't yet gotten the chance to do in life. He was still so young…For all the pain he had known…he'd yet to be reimbursed…Kyo had once confessed to her that one of the things he looked forward to was having children of his own so they could live the life he never had._

_"I want to prove that I can be a good father," he told her seriously one night. "I never…well,…I never got the chance to really be a kid …since my father banished me from the family when I was **so** little and all…… cast out into the world all alone…I…I remember I cried all that first night…I…I didn't understand why he didn't want me anymore…That night…I was cold and scared …so afraid….I kept wishing with all my heart that my father would suddenly turn around the corner smiling and sweep me up into his arms… in his great bear hug that was reserved just for me and carry me back home on his shoulders like he used too… and everything would be okay…I waited all night for him….But…. he never came…" His eyes glazed over as he reminisced over his long buried past. " …I had to learn to rely on myself, I couldn't trust anyone…they didn't give a damn about me anyways….I did what I had to keep myself alive…but still, ….t-the hope that he would one day come and rescue me… never was very far from my mind… That year I was four years old…." He blinked and shook his head, as if to clear it. He grinned up at her boyishly. "When **I **have a kid of my own someday, I'm going to spoil him so rotten that he will have the whole world groveling at his feet. He'll never have want for anything."_

_Tohru bit her lip. He was such a strong person…if only she could be like that. She rubbed vigorously at the wetness that had built up in her eyes and looked up with a watery smile. "I-I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father."_

_He laughed when he saw her blotchy face. "No need to get so emotional."_

_Tohru blushed and nodded. "I-I….I'm just so happy that ...you…. are my friend…" she said shyly._

_He tilted his head at her thoughtfully. "Yeah? Well,….me too." He leaned over to brush a stray tear from her eye and chuckled. "Even if you **are** a blubbering little baby."_

_OooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoooOoOoooOoOoOOoO_

_Tohru felt her eyes fill up all over again at the memory. Kyo **had** to live. So that one day, he would have a little boy that looked just like him- with bright orange hair and big golden eyes that flashed red whenever he wouldn't get his way- and every night, Kyo would carry him on top of his shoulders to his bed, where he would tuck him in… And that boy would feel like the luckiest kid in the world._

_Tohru looked up at the hooded figure again. The storm had picked up. The wind blew her hair around in all directions, whipping it wildly about her face. Her dirty, tear-streaked face stared up at him with incredible hope and longing. "Please." She simply said. "I'll do anything you want me to- just bring him back."_

_The dark figure sighed and took her by the hand to pull her upright. "If you are that passionate about this,… perhaps there **might be** something we still can do…"_

-

-

-

* * *

Tohru inhaled sharply and woke up when she heard a particularly loud crack of thunder blast nearby. She blinked. It was much, much darker then before…almost pitch black even. She waved her hand experimentally in front of her face. 

_What are you doing?_ A voice mentally asked her.

I'm trying to check how dark it is…But- I can't even see my own hand!

_Well, duh! You can't see anything **else** for that matter, can you?_

Um. No. I guess you're right.

Tohru looked around the dark cave…Not only had it gotten darker, it had gotten colder, as well. She could faintly see the outlines of dark shadows dancing in the storm outside. The wind howled soullessly and shook tree branches roughly. It blew the frigid air into their shelter made Tohru shiver with a mixture of fear and chilliness. Tohru lay back down and pressed her face against the warm rock wall…

'I think…I'm going back to sleep'. She thought anxiously.

She closed her eyes, trying to will away the scary noises, and pressed closer to the wall, hoping it would shield her from whatever monsters or bandits were lurking out in the woods.

Wait a second! Warm?

Rocks were not warm- not unless they were near a volcano or maybe a hot spring. Tohru was pretty sure that there were no volcanoes in the area and she hadn't seen any springs close to the rocks, so that had to mean that she was cuddling up against-

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru shrieked.

Kyo shot to his feet like a gossamer arrow leaving a bow in one, fluid motion. "WHAT?" He yelled back.

"I was--! …I-I Mean, …You….I……ehhh…." Tohru lamely stammered when she realized what she had done. She bowed her head in shame. "I…I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up…"

"Yeah?" Kyo grumbled, rubbing his swimming head, "You sure as hell could have fooled me."

Stupid rain! Kyo cursed. It was giving him one God-awful headache. He started to sit back down but stumbled over a loose rock and lost his balance. "oof!" was all he could say before he toppled into Tohru.

* * *

A few slow seconds passed and nothing happened. 

Kyo touched his face in confusion. His fingers felt flesh, not fur.

What the hell was going on? Why hadn't he turned into a cat like he usually did? His brow knit in confusion as he tried to make sense of the situation. Okay…lets see, He tripped over that rock-(which, had stubbed his toe, by the way and was throbbing at the moment), then he started to fall, and he had finally landed in Tohru's lap.

It just didn't add up.

Maybe he had somehow broken the curse, but if that was the case, why had it broken now? He hadn't done anything special… No…Kyo still instinctively felt the invisible chains linking him to the Sohma clan and its curse in the back of his mind…But if it wasn't broken, then wha-?

"….K-Kyo-kun?" He heard Tohru whisper breathlessly.

Kyo wasn't able to find his own voice at the moment. He was too wrapped up in confusion to respond.

"Y-You….Oh Kyo-kun!" Tohru joyfully squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm so happy! "

Kyo was engulfed by her small, warm body surrounding his. Now she definitely had his

attention. All his questions and doubts fled from his mind and all he could think about was the fact that Tohru had hugged him. Tohru. Hugged. Him.

Kyo swallowed nervously. He could feel his body reacting to the fact that her own slender figure was so close to his. Would she mind if he hugged her back? Or would she push him away in disgust…? Kyo thought for about two seconds before casting away his wonder and squeezing her closer to him. After all, he had no idea how long this weird glitch was going to last, and it wasn't like he had a real live girl holding him everyday, let alone that girl happened to be Tohru. Kyo casually shifted his head over her shoulder.

He sniffed her head.

Jasmine…..she smelled like Jasmine.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: (plops "Halloween Spooky Sounds" into the cassette player and presses the play button.)

evil laughter drifting out of boom box MUWHAHAA HAA HAA HAA HAA HAH! MUWHAHAHAHA!


	10. Chapter 10: Orange, Fluffy and Dangerous

**A/N: Okay, so last night I was sitting on my bed minding own business, while working on my American Civ. homework when I somehow managed to move the pencil in my hand from where it was on the paper into my heel. That's right- I stabbed myself with a pencil….in the heel….So, anyways now I have earned my self the nick name Achilles… (rolls eyes) only _I _could manage to do something like that…**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it took a bit to update, I had a little of a writers block…Oh, I also apologize for the short-ness of the previous chapter- it's just kinda hard to write long ones when I'm updating every two days- on the subject, threats, unfortunately, don't make me write any faster. They just make me laugh and throw paper balls at the computer screen XD!**

Despite all that, this is XTRA fluffy as my way of apologizing for cliffe

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, nor the characters in it_

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 10: Orange, Fluffy and Dangerous**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kyo pushed her out of his arms and grabbed her shoulders. "Tohru," he said seriously, "Nothings changed…the curse is still there."

Tohru frowned. "But, I thought-"

Kyo shook his head unhappily.

Tohru scrambled to her knees and leaned back, deep in thought. It took a second or two for her to comprehend his meaning. She finally said, "If the curse isn't broken, then why are you still human?"

Kyo shrugged. "No clue. I don't think anything like this has ever happened before to any of the zodiac. " He grimaced. "It _could_ be only temporary…"

'Only temporary?' Tohru thought in disappointment.

_You sure sound put-out. Would that be because the curse hasn't been broken or because you might not be able to hug him all the time like you thought?_

Tohru flushed red 'Of course it's because the curse isn't broken!'

_Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you possibly thoroughly **enjoy** having his arms around you? His hard, muscled chest pressed against yours…_

'No!' she insisted quickly, and then switching the subject, 'I am merely unhappy because Kyo must be so disappointed right now.' Tohru folded her arms defiantly across her chest. Ironically enough, that thought made her genuinely concerned.

'Poor Kyo-kun…he must be so sad…' her heart went out to his and she couldn't help from flinging her arms around him once more.

"Oh, Kyo-kun- I'm so sorry!" She said against him.

Kyo turned crimson and was at least glad that Tohru couldn't see it.

"I...I….Keh! Don't be so _dumb_! I've lived with it all my life! Why the hell would I get all upset now, huh?"

He felt Tohru slightly stiffen in his arms and immediately felt like punching himself in the gut. Once again, He'd hurt her feelings by saying something completely thoughtless and stupid.

Tohru started to move away from him and he panicked. He wasn't ready to let go of her yet- so he acted on impulse.

Kyo smacked a hand down on the rock wall on either side of her, so she was trapped in between his arms. Tohru slowly looked from the hands caging her in, to his face, bewildered.

"K…Kyo-k-?"

Tohru was interrupted by his mouth swooping down to capture hers.

For a moment, Tohru was too shocked to move. The kiss only lasted a few seconds; it was over before she knew it. But instead of pulling away, Kyo tilted his head to nuzzle her neck. Her pulse was racing and her breath growing short. Tohru felt Kyo's hot breath brush against her ear, a deliciously thrilling sensation that made her tremble. She suddenly became extremely aware of that part of her body, including the fact that Kyo's lips were _dangerously_ close to her tingling skin. She suddenly found herself wondering what it would be like for Kyo-kun to kiss her there. Tohru imagined him trailing kisses down her neck and decided that that would be very nice indeed.

Suddenly, Kyo thrust Tohru away from him and spun away to stare at the entrance of their cave... "……..It stopped raining." He said after a moment, in open surprise.

_Huh?_

Tohru turned around. Sure enough, the thunderclouds had miraculously vanished, and the sky was a pretty shade of cerulean blue. The earth was showered in warm sunlight and the droplets of rain still lingering on the blades of grass glittered, making the landscape sparkle and shimmer. Tohru watched a pair of brown sparrows' launch of their perch to interweave merrily in the air. It almost looked like a scene out of a Disney movie. Tohru half expected to see Bambi come prancing out from behind a bush or something.

"What kind of freak weather is this?" Kyo quietly said under his breath, "It was raining cats and dogs a couple of minutes ago…"

Tohru unexpectedly jumped to her feet, causing Kyo to look up at her, startled.

"Great!" she declared with resolve, picking up the discarded clothes that were scattered around the cave floor. "Now we can dry our clothes and then head back to Shishou's!"

Tohru skipped outside, the garments under one arm. "It's so sunny," she called from outside, "that they should dry in no time at all!" She smiled then turned to carefully drape each one item over a low-hanging tree branch.

-

-

-

* * *

Kyo sat back on his haunches and stared at her from inside the dark cave for a few minutes before smashing his fist into the wall.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" he growled furiously. How the _hell_ could he do that to Tohru? How could he…_Attack_ her like that? Like...like… he was _an animal_? Kyo drew his fist away from the wall and felt some sort of odd satisfaction from the stinging pain and swollen red color of his bruised knuckles. Didn't he have a single shred of self control? He'd probably scared her, now…he'd ruined their friendship. He shouldn't go near her any more. It would be better if he kept his distance.

And yet…

He couldn't deny that he was drawn to her- almost unconsciously, even. But, now that he'd had a taste of her, he knew that the fleeting kiss he'd bestowed upon her supple lips would haunt him and torture him in his sleep. It was so nice…

Kyo shook himself. 'Dammit!' he thought. 'How am I going to stop myself from thinking like that?'

* * *

-

-

-

Tohru didn't think that she could get any pinker.

But she was wrong.

'I…I can't believe that just happened…'

_Yes! And you enjoyed every second of it, didn't you?_

Tohru blushed even more because she wasn't about to deny the obvious. 'Yes…..it was…. nice.'

_I think that's the underestimate of the year…_

'…Oh, but Kyo-kun must hate me now!' Tohru thought unhappily. 'He pushed me away so hurriedly…perhaps he's mad at me…'

'Or maybe…_he just doesn't like me_…' Tohru sighed and shook her head sadly. That was probably it…Kyo-kun didn't like her. Tohru knew that she wasn't all that pretty…and she didn't have all that much to offer, so why would Kyo-kun want to waste his time with her?

Tohru slumped down on to the ground. 'Why would anyone waste their time with me? I'm such a burden.'

Tohru was working herself into a fine depression when she heard something in a bush a few feet away.

_Scratch, Scratch, Scratch._

Tohru froze still and glanced at the rustling bush out of the corner of her eye. Could it be….one the bandits from the storm? She shivered. Tohru wasn't so good at dealing with bandits. Truth be told, she'd was scared out of her shoes right now, (despite the fact that she wasn't wearing any.)

I…I've got to be brave! She told herself. I'll do it for Kyo-kun'

_That'a girl!_

'Perhaps…If I catch the bandit, he won't see me as such a burden anymore…'

She gulped and grabbed the nearest weapon at hand- which was……a stick….and slowly snuck over to the bush on her tip-toes.

Tohru readied her "weapon".

1…2…3…

"RAAAAAAARRRH!"

-

-

-

* * *

Kyo frowned from inside the cave when he heard the weird sound. It sounded like some kind of poor animal was …dying. He had to feel sorry for it; it had to be in a lot of pain to make such a pitifully heart wrenching noise. The shrill, piercing scream…it sounded like…….

Kyo's jaw dropped and he sprinted outside as fast as he could.

It sounded like _Tohru!_

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted. "Where are you?"

Tohru waved at him from a particularly scruffy-looking bush. "I'm over here!"

Kyo rushed over to where she was kneeling on her hands and knees. What if she had gotten herself hurt? Kyo thought franticly. Maybe she threw her back out. He ran faster until he was by her side. "Tohru-" he gasped, his breath coming out in short bursts, "Are y-"

"Shhh!" Tohru interrupted him in a hushed voice, still staring into the bush. "You'll scare him away!"

Kyo felt like giving her a good shake for scaring him for nothing, but ground his teeth instead. "What 'him'?" he hissed.

Tohru reached out into the leaves and gently pulled out her attacker.

Kyo looked down at the "dangerous" creature that had supposedly broken Tohru's back with interest….but; he rolled his eyes when he saw what it was.

It was orange.

It was fluffy.

It was….

_A cat._

* * *

-

-

-

"How about Little Kyo-kun?"

"Hell, no!"

Tohru tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Kyo-kun _jr_.?"

Kyo flung his arms up in the air, frustrated. "_Woman_, that's no better! Nothing with a –_Kyo _in it!"

Tohru hugged the tiny orange kitten to her chest lovingly. "Aw, but Kyo-kun, He looks just like you- only smaller and, _aww_, he's so cute, Kyo-kun!" She gave the cat a quick squeeze because she simply couldn't resist.

Kyo looked back at Tohru and that…that…_cat,_ and bristled. Tohru had _insisted _that they take the animal with them back to Shishou's. She'd told him that since it was all alone and lost; it was her duty to take it in. Kyo had _tried,_ he really had, but he just couldn't seem to say no to Tohru…especially after what he had done to her. Kyo thought that maybe by letting her take it with them it would bring her a little closer to forgiving him. Since they'd been walking in the woods, things had been rather…awkward between the two of them. Tohru was keeping her distance from him…

"Mew!" he heard the kitten say happily and Kyo watched Tohru plant a big kiss on the cat's soft head.

Kyo clenched his fists. _That stupid animal…She's giving it more attention then she is me!_

**

* * *

-**

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Oh, purrrrr-fect! My lovely little Kyo-kun is jealous of a cat! XD!


	11. Chapter 11: Cat Fight

**A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!**

**I'm so very, very sorry that I have not been able to update this story for a while. You see I was sick two weeks ago, and I've had LOADS of make-up work in school. So IP hadn't really had very much time to work on the story recently. And then, when I did try to upload it, I had a bunch of problems. But finally, FINALLY it's here! So PLEASE forgive me! This chapter is a little longer then the others as my way of apologizing. Plz don't hate me!**

**

* * *

**._Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits Basket characters. However, I do enjoy manipulating them in my story._

* * *

- 

-

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cat-fight**

* * *

.

-.

-

Springtime was Tohru's favorite time of the year. It was when everything that had been fast asleep during the harsh winter months, reawakened and flourished in renewed splendor. As she and Kyo-kun walked through the vast forest, she marveled at the scenery. Young, green grass mixed with the mulch and soft moss carpeted the forest floor. In the places where streaks of sunlight found their way in, beautiful blue violets and buttercups sprinkled the moist earth. Great, massive trees towered over them, spreading their branches as far as they could reach and their lush, green leaves created a shady canopy over everything.

Tohru looked up into the branches and saw all kinds of birds enjoying the beautiful weather. Green sparrows darted in and out of sky and pair of grey turtle doves nestled next to each-other, listening to sweet melody of an unseen nightingale hiding somewhere nearby.

A tiny yellow butterfly fluttered over to Tohru and the cat cradled in her arms. It landed gracefully on the kitten's soft, pink nose. Tohru giggled. The kitten twitched and startled away the insect, but flailed his paws in the air afterwards to try and catch it. But, his little struggle was unsuccessful.

"Now, Now," Tohru told the orange cat with a brandishing finger, "You shouldn't pick on animals smaller than you."

The kitten ignored her, too busy chewing on her arm. Tohru rolled her eyes and tickled his underside playfully.

Unexpectedly, her belly growled so loud that Kyo-kun, who was scouting up ahead, turned to look back and stare.

Tohru blushed and mumbled some nonsense at having been caught during such an embarrassing bodily function and scrambled to catch up to Kyo-kun.

"You hungry?" Kyo asked when she reached his side.

"I'm fine!" she smiled and shook her head.

_Yeah, right._

What is that supposed to mean?

_That was a total lie- you know that AND Kyo-kun knows that as well_.

So? Even if I am hungry, _which I'm not_, it wouldn't be polite to concern Kyo-kun with my silly problems. I'm sure I can withstand a few hunger pangs!

_Uhhhh…huuuuh, you say that now, but-_

Hush! If you don't keep quiet, I'll lag behind again.

Tohru waited for a sarcastic comeback, but was met by silence. She smirked and followed with a triumphant bounce in her step.

* * *

.

-

-

Kyo-kun and Tohru walked for a long time. They walked until their legs were stiff as boards and they were achy and tired. Tohru felt the raw blisters on her feet sting painfully with each step she took. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that they were no closer to the house then they were when they had started out early in the afternoon. Of course, there was no way she'd actually voice this opinion- that wouldn't be very kind to Kyo-kun, who was currently seething his annoyance.

But that wasn't what was troubling her. Er, well, of course it was- but not quite as much as the feeling that something was significantly wrong about the direction in which they were headed... It was like one of those instinctual sensations that a person feels right in the pit of their stomach- one that refuses to go away. Since the rest of her body had long since gone numb from exhaustion, the odd insight was all the more obvious.

She dragged her feet through the dirt and squinted at the sky. The sun was going to set soon and Tohru was almost positive that there was no way that they were going to reach the house by nightfall. Which meant-?

Spending the night in the woods-

_All alone-_

With the _wild _animals-

And the dark, spooky shadows-

And the bloodthirsty villains lurking in them.

For _some reason_, that thought gave her a renewed sense of determination. Tohru hurriedly marched past Kyo-kun and took the lead up front. She stopped at the top of a hill in an open section of the woods to wait for Kyo-kun to catch up.

Tohru took the moment to gaze ahead. It was a really beautiful picture- she had a perfect view of the area. The sun was setting in the not-so far-off distance. Reds and oranges painted the sky and splashed warm, orange-yellow shadows over the trees, bathing the entire landscape in gold.

"Isn't it pretty, Kyon-kichi?" she said breathlessly to the kitten she held.

Soft, pale clouds floated and a flock of small birds flew by. Swirls of smoke from someone's fire climbed the sky, darkening the pink-orange backdrop. And-

…Smoke?

Wait, but that meant-

"Kyo-kun!" she pointed, hopping up and down excitedly. "Hurry, Kyo-kun! Hurry up!" she squealed, delighted.

"Huh?" Kyo-kun said tonelessly.

"There is a town nearby! Look! Look!"

His eyes followed her arm and saw that past the field of wheat that separated them was a cluster of old houses.

"Thank God!" he sighed. "Alright, now we can at least get in contact with Shigure to let him know that we are ok."

"Mhm!" Tohru nodded and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, Kyo!" she gave him a dazzling smile "Let's go."

Kyo looked down at their entwined fingers then back at her. "Yeah." he said, the corners of his mouth twitching upward "Lets go."

* * *

.

-

-

It was a little strange that there would be a house in the middle of the woods, all by its self, but there was definitely one there. It was more of a lean-to, or a hovel, actually- but it looked like it had been fairly well constructed. A fire–pit, not to far away, had recently been doused in water, and hot steam mixed with charred ash and smoke rose up. Next to the house was a small garden with a few rows of carrots, corn, tomatoes, and onions. As soon as Tohru and Kyo-kun approached the building, a person who must have escaped their notice until now, went inside and slammed the door. Tohru only caught a glimpse of clothing.

He must not have seen us, she thought.

They walked up to the hut and Tohru knocked nervously on the door. "Um, please forgive our intrusion!" She bowed in repentantly.

No answer.

Tohru bit her lip nervously. "We are really very sorry to interrupt you, but we have been lost-"

"-_Hey!_ We were not lost, dammit! I knew where we were going!" Kyo interrupted heatedly.

"Oh- I'm sorry Kyo-kun…" she hastily apologized then turned back to the person on the other side. "Anyway, we really need to contact our friend so he doesn't get worried and um, I was hoping that you would be so kind as to let us borrow your telephone or at least point us in the direction to where we could find a pay-phone nearby."

Tohru waited expectantly for someone to open the door, or make an answer her request, but there was nothing but silence.

She frowned and stepped back. Then, she faced Kyo. "Huh… this is rather odd, isn't it Kyo-kun? I could have sworn that I saw someone over here."

"Me too. I know he wasn't just a figment of my imagination. Jeez! What the hell did he run away for all the sudden? You'd think that he saw a monster or something."

"Hey," he barked loudly, "I know that you are in there, dammit! Were not gonna rob you or anything- We just wanna use the freak'n phone!"

But still, no-one answered.

Kyo _really_ didn't need this.

He was tired.

He was hungry.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with some messed up group of people who hid when they had visitors. He'd been walking for hours on end and now that he'd finally found a family who _might_ be able to help them out a little, they didn't even have the common courtesy to open the damn door and give them directions. What the fuck was up with that?

He growled and banged on the door.

"God- Open the freak'n door, already! We just want directions!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo-kun-" Tohru tugged on his sleeve, "its ok -_really_- we can go ask someone else."

"Yeah?" he whirled around to face her "And just who the hell you suggest we go to?" He waved his arms at the surrounding area, "In case you haven't noticed, there is _no-one else here!_" he yelled.

"Kyo-kun- please calm down…" Tohru said meekly, while trying to pull him away from the house.

Kyo clenched his fists and counted to ten. He then slowly unfurled his trembling fingers and sauntered irately over to a moss-covered log on the ground a few yards away and dropped down, his back to Tohru and the yurt.

Tohru stood where she was and watched him. He shoulder muscles were so tightly drawn that she could see his body shaking. He seemed really upset. She supposed that their long day had finally taken its toll on him. But still…there was no reason to get_ that_ worked up…

_Well, at least he's not going to tear down the house anymore_, a voice in the back of her mind drawled thickly.

Tohru shook her head. You know that's not much of an upside don't you? Kyo-kun can be so unpredictable when he is angry.

_Whatever. Besides, if he acts like that, I don't blame the poor person for running away- I'd be scared of him, too._

Tohru narrowed her eyes, though she inwardly agreed. Kyo-kun needed to try and not be so demanding and violent when dealing with people. He really was the kind of person who people were drawn to, but once he opens his mouth and starts tossing out insults, they back away from him. Tohru was certain, that if he just learned to curb his temper, the rest would come naturally, and he'd be surrounded by swarms of friends and people in no time at all.

So she said, "Kyo-kun, you shouldn't be so aggressive…You don't have any reason to yell at the poor man. I'm sure he has a very good reason for not responding."

Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. So now_ he_ was the guilty party?

He spun around and said, "I'm not too aggressive!"

Tohru shook her head." Yes you are."

Kyo jumped to his feet and grabbed her shoulders, gripping them tightly. "DAMMIT- I SAY I'M NOT!"

Tohru stood her ground. "Apologize. Kyo. You know that it's the right thing to do."

But, she felt that she was going too hard on Kyo-kun, it was really hard for her to act like this- Kyo-kun was probably going to hate her for it, but it was for his own good. So she added with a hopeful look, "Besides, if you apologize I'm sure he will help us."

"Depends," A voice said from the hut "What do I get in return?"

-

-

-

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ENTER: the mystery-man-san!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Mystical Mysterious Man

A**/N: I'M SO INCREDIBLEY SORRY FOR MAKING EVERY-ONE WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE, I HOPE YOU CAN FIND IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE ME!**

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but this is only because I have been suffering through an incredibly difficult case of writers block. Seriously. It took me, like four days to write half a page. Half a page! (sigh), Well, I finally sat myself down and was all, "Okay, Joss, I don't care how long it takes- you're not leaving this spot until you finish that chapter. " Which is basically what happened. And after four hours of blankly staring at the computer screen, the creative juices _finally _started flowing. Hopefully, it won't take half as long as it did this time to get the next part up. Again, sorry for the delay!**

**WARNING: BE PREPARED—THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME UNFORESEEN DEVELOPMENTS!**

**

* * *

DISCAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket….except in my head…but then, I also own a magic talking cat in my head too, so I'm not quite so sure how realistic my imagination is….** **

* * *

-**

**-**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Mystical, Mysterious Man

* * *

- **

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

* * *

Tohru jumped nearly a foot in the air, she was so startled. Kyo turned to see who had interrupted them. 

The newcomer walked up to Kyo, his face was shadowed by his hood of his grey-green robe, but his voice was deep and clear.

"Ahm." He coughed, "I hope you two don't mind my asking _what in the world_ you are doing shouting at the top of your lungs on my property?"

Kyo stared at him incredulously; completely incapable of speech.

Tohru however, immediately rushed a deep bow. "We are so sorry to have intruded, sir."

Kyo's motor skills seemed to snap back into place at seeing Tohru's bow and he swiftly remembered the reason they were arguing in the first place.

"You." he shoved an accusatory finger in the man's direction and waggled it at him, "Why the hell didn't you open the damned door?" He narrowed his eyes angrily. "And don't tell me that you couldn't hear us. I'm sure as hell that we could be heard for miles! Geez! What a rude guy you are- the _least_ you could have done was acknowledge us!"

At this point the man reached into the folds of his robe to rummage around for something.

Kyo frowned, thinking he was up to some trick.

He pulled out two small balls of wool and held them up in the palm of his hand for Kyo to inspect. "This," he said matter-of-factly, "is the reason I couldn't hear you." He placed them back into his pocket. "However," he added "recently the sound of someone screeching became too loud for even those plugs to drown out." He sadly shook his head and said quietly, as if he were saying it to himself only, "Even on my day off, I don't get a moments peace to meditate."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "That's still no excu—"

"I'm sooooo terribly sorry!" Tohru interrupted by dropping to the ground and kneeling over. "It's my fault that we disturbed you when we did. You have every right to be angry! Please, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Her voice was tinged with sincere regret and desperation.

The man chuckled and bent down to pull Tohru back to her feet. "I'm sure," he said, eyeing her once she found her footing, "that we can work something out…"

Kyo twitched and balled his fists.

"Besides," he continued, "I should be the one asking if there is anything I can do for you." He said, his eyes still all over her.

The man ignored Kyo, despite the fact that he presently looked as though he was going to blow a gasket if he didn't get some answers, and his grubby paws off of Tohru. Instead, he reached out for a very confused and distraught Tohru to bring her delicate hand to his lips.

"My lady," he murmured magnanimously, "This _beast_ of a man was not giving you any trouble…was he?"

Tohru turned deep red. "I...I…I-"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Kyo roared, unable to contain himself any longer. Kyo stalked over the pair pushed Tohru away and roughly shoved the man away from her, knocking him into the dirt.

For a moment the man stay there, obviously too surprised by Kyo's sudden actions to respond. Then, he burst out laughing. When the chuckles subsided, he stood up, brushing away the leaves and mulch on his clothing. Rising, his hood fell away.

-

-

-

-

Tohru gasped.

Kyo scowled.

A young man, a little older then Kyo perhaps, stood near the entrance of the house with that wolfish grin playing across his lips. Kyo had never really seen anyone that looked quite like him before. There was only one word could describe the man's appearance- golden. Though most of his body was concealed by the course material of his long robe, Kyo surmised that every inch of his skin was the same tan color that covered his hands and face. From the roots of his honey-blonde hair, to the tips of his fingers, he was golden all over. The only part of him that _wasn't _bronzed, were his clear green eyes.

This guy had to be a foreigner. There was absolutely no way that Kyo would believe otherwise.

Tohru was apparently thinking the exact same thing.

"Are you from the America?" she asked curiously.

He raised a blonde brow. "A-mare-icka? …No…I'm not….But, what is more important here," he said, giving her another one of his lethally roguish smiles, "Is who you are, my dear."

"Eh? Um-um-um-er-!" she stammered. "Honda-a-a ss-an…?"

"Well then, Honda-san," her heart skipped a beat as her said her name. "It seems that you may have tried to seek me out earlier to no avail. To make up for that, is there any way I may be of assistance to you? I will endower to do what I can."

Kyo gritted his teeth. Notice that he said assistance to _her_, not Kyo.

"Err, well, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind letting use your telephone? We were um," she quickly glanced at Kyo-kun, hesitant to breach the touchy subject, "-lost, and we need to let someone know where we are."

The man tilted his head. "Tell-ee-fone?"

Tohru nodded enthusiastically.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, erm, I don't believe I own a 'tell-ee-fone'…sorry."

Kyo-kun's jaw dropped. "Don't own a phone? How the hell is it that you don't have a ow--!" Kyo-jumped when Tohru subtly stepped on his foot to silence him. She hated to do it- Kyo-kun was probably still furious at her for before- but at the moment, it seemed like the only words coming out of his mouth were insults. Since this man had kindly offered to help them, she wasn't about to let Kyo-kun go on and offend him.

Kyo watched Tohru with a mixture of shock and unease.

"Um, "she said hopefully to the man, "Then, would you be able to direct us to the nearest town?"

"Absolutely. But I need to get my things together first."

Tohru frowned. "Why is that?"

He walked back to the cabin. "I'm coming with you, of course! Just give me a few moments?"

-

-

-

-

"Coming with us--?" Kyo sputtered when the door shut behind him.

But Tohru happily ignored him- as she prone to do whenever she did not agree with something. Though when she did it, it came off as her being too ignorant to listen to anyone else. But on the contrary, Tohru was a very stubborn girl and her ignoring of others as the subtlest and most polite way to disagree.

'Even so…I feel so rebellious, today! First standing up to Kyo-kun, his foot, and now this!' Tohru sighed. 'I hope he is not going to be too upset with me though.'

_He'll get over it._

'Wow…this feels so…so…_wicked_….' Tohru secretly relished the rare emotion.

Just then, the man re-emerged from behind the flimsy door with a burlap sack swung over his shoulder. "Shall we?" he asked and offered Tohru his arm.

Tohru blushed and awkwardly took it. "….T-thank you…" The group of three- four if you included Kyon-kichi- silently walked through the dense forest. Tohru thought it rather odd to live in such an isolated place, but hey, you know what they say; - 'to each his own.' She glanced behind too make sure Kyo-kun and Kyon-kichi were following them. They were slowly dragging behind, Kyo-kun kicking up clumps of dirt with his shoes; his hands in his pockets and the kitten, bouncing playfully behind.

"Um," She said turned to the robed man to ease the tension, "I'm sorry, but somehow I must have forgotten my manners. I didn't really catch your name--?"

He smiled. "You may call me Ryuu-san."

"Ryuu-shi, I-"

He waved her away, "Please…'shi' sounds so very informal."

"Ryuu-sama, I was wondering…"

Ryuu laughed and pointed to his face. "I was wondering when you would ask…"

Tohru smiled weakly "Oh! I'm sorry…It's just, you look very, um, distinctive"

He grinned, "You don't see too many people with eyes like these, do you? Yes…I seem to get that a lot."

Tohru giggled. "I imagine you do."

"So," Ryuu said after awhile, "What were you two doing wandering around in that forest anyway? There's nothing for miles from which the direction you came."

"Um," Tohru said, "Well, that is, I'm not particularly sure exactly _where_ we were going, _but,_ somehow we ended up taking a few wrong turns I suppose. And before we knew it, we got caught in that terrible storm awhile ago."

Ryuu suddenly frowned. "The storm?"

Tohru nodded. "Uh huh- luckily, we were able to find shelter in a cave…so we waited it out there and once it passed over we started walking again until we bumped into your, um, home."

Ryuu frowned deeper, so deep that Tohru could see a thick line form in the center of his forehead. Not that it was able to detract from his handsomeness in the least.

"…You were caught in the storm." he stated, as if he wanted to be sure that he didn't misunderstand.

Tohru tilted her head, a little confused at his reaction, but she didn't press him. She simply said, "Yes…?"

Ryuu sighed and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair agitatedly. "I see." He said quietly; then muttered something that Tohru couldn't quite decipher to himself. Tohru watched him. He looked rather upset over something, but she couldn't imagine what she could have said to agitate him so.

Tohru opened her mouth to apologize for whatever she had said or done to offend him, when he cut her off by abruptly looking up and flashing a dazzling smile. "Well," he said, in a completely different tone form before, "Lucky I found you when I did, eh?"

Tohru was too startled by his sudden change of mood to do anything but nod.

This man, she decided, was definitely an odd one.

So what's new? You've also met your fair share of odd people in your life, haven't' you?

Tohru was forced to agree. She had, in her time, met quite a few interesting people- people she would have never expected to grow so close to in such a short period of time. But there was no denying the fact that she was immensely glad that she had met them, however unexpectedly. She was talking about the Sohmas, of course. She felt that over the time that they'd known each other, she'd developed a strong bond with most of the Sohmas. Tohru considered them family, even. She smiled inwardly. Who would have thought that she'd ever come to be so close to a clan that was part of a curse that made it's members transform into animals when they came under a great deal of stress or were hugged by a member of the opposite sex? The Sohmas had to be, by far the oddest group she'd ever encountered, and probably ever would.

But, Yuki, Kyo-kun, and Shigure- they had all been so kind to her. Tohru didn't know what she would have done if they hadn't been there for her. One day, she would return that kindness. And she knew just how she was going to do that, too. Not long ago, Tohru had made the firm decision that she would do everything she possibly could to help break the Sohma family curse.

'I'm going to try not to give up until I find a way!' She solemnly resolved.

'No', Tohru corrected herself; she wouldn't _allow_ herself to give up until she found a way.

'In the mean time', she thought,'I have to give Yuki and Kyo-kun all of the support I can.'

Tohru gulped.

Thinking about Kyo-kun only served to bring back more memories of the kiss they'd shared earlier that day. The feel of Kyo-kun's mouth slanting across hers had excited her beyond her wildest dreams, certainly more than she would ever admit. Tohru hesitantly touched her own mouth in astonished wonder. She never thought herself capable of feeling such foreign emotions. It was enough to make her head spin.

She imagined Kyo-kun's tall, tan figure and unknowingly flushed a little. Tohru had always known that she felt a certain measure of attraction towards Kyo-kun, but she thought that it was only natural, considering how incredibly good-looking he was. She _was_ human, after all. But _never_ had she felt this….this…_emotion_ before…It felt as if her stomach had flipped upside down and it flooded her whole body with pleasant warmth that made her skin tingle. Tohru gasped as she came upon a heart-stopping apprehension.

Could this be…..

….lust?

Tohru immediately clapped her hand over her mouth as if she had just uttered some profane curse and shook her head madly. No, No, No! There was _no_ way she could be experiencing something so… sinfully indecent. She refused to entertain the notion that she might be in the midst of feeling something as forbidden as…She swallowed hard……_d_-_desire_ for …for…Kyo-kun…

Tohru groaned.

This simply would not do. Despite that kiss, Tohru was pretty sure that Kyo-kun hadn't the least bit romantic feelings for her. What had happened back in that storm was purely…an accidental. Yes, she convinced herself, it was an accident. There was no way he felt anything more than friendship for her. How could he? Tohru couldn't think of a single appealing feature she had that he couldn't find in another, more attractive and intelligent girl.

Ryuu quietly watched as Tohru once again, buried her face in her hands and shook her head frantically. He didn't comment on her strange behavior, but quirked a curious eyebrow. She was indeed, a very interesting young lady.

-

-

-

-

Walking a fair distance behind the pair were Kyo and Kyon-kichi. Kyo glared at Tohru and Ryuu's inter-linked arms and unconsciously growled.

Kyon-kichi twitched his pink nose and looked up at Kyo. "Nya- is Kyo-chan mad-nya?"

"Keh!" he scoffed and kicked a small grey rock with the toe of his sneaker. "What the hell are you talking about, brat?"

The kitten padded over and stared up at his face speculatively. Finally he said with excitement, "Kyo-chan is mad, nya! Kyo-chan is jealous nya? Is that lady Kyo-chan's mate- nya?"

Kyo's eyes widened considerably and he flushed bright-cherry red.

"My-my-my-!" he sputtered.

The orange cat pranced ahead. "She must be! Your scent is all over her …mhmm! Why else would it be on her if she wasn't your mate, nya?"

"T-That's because she was wearing my sweatshirt, brat! Tohru_ isn't _my mate! Sh-she probably smells like that 'cause of the shirt…"

'Just great." He thought miserably. 'As if this day hasn't been bad enough! Now I have to explain my actions to a cat!' But, Kyo didn't deny that the thought of Tohru as his mate made his heart speed up. Unfortunately, that could never be…

The cat looked at Kyo with his narrowed glittering gold eyes. There was something in his expression that told Kyo that he was already _quite_ aware that Tohru was _not_ his mate and he was just rubbing it in. Either that or trying to provoke into doing something he shouldn't.

So he said shortly, "It won't work."

Kyon-kichi bristled and innocently replied "I have no idea what you mean, nya! What _are_ you talking about, Kyo-Kyo?"

Kyo snorted to show what he thought of that. "I'm not going to fall for whatever you are planning. So just knock it off, brat."

Kyon-kichi twitched his nose, pretending to be deeply offended by Kyo's remark and pranced on ahead to join Tohru and their escort, leaving Kyo behind to sulk some more.

_Wow, he's thick._ Kyon-kichi thought when he caught up with Tohru and friend. _Who does he think he's kidding? It's completely transparent that he **already** considers that human girl his mate- I mean, anyone could tell just by looking at him. He is just too darn stubborn to acknowledge it._ Kichi flicked his tail. _Geez, humans are so slow with these things. He should just come right out and claim her already- it would sure beat having to watch another male with her which is obviously making him mad enough to spit nails._ Kichi sighed_. It looks like I've got my work cut out for me…_

"Keh!" Kyo suddenly said, breaking the silence. "This is taking forever. When the heck are we going to be there already?"

"Oy!" Kyo called to the others, "How much further is it?"

Ryuu scrunched his face up, thinking, and then called back, "Lets see…should be almost there-"he pointed at a cherry tree up ahead." It's just around the bend."

"Thank goodness!" Tohru exclaimed as she skipped past them and around the tree, "I don't know about you, Kyo-kun, but I'll sure be glad to get back home. I hope that Shigure hasn't—"Tohru abruptly stopped in her tracks and broke off, staring blankly ahead.

Kyo, who wasn't paying too much attention ton where he was going, almost ran right into her, but caught himself just in time and stumbled over a lopsided tree-root instead.. "Jeez," He said irritably as he regained his footing, "Don't just stop like that!" He glared up at Tohru, waiting for her to apologize profusely and swear that she would try to never let it happen again, like she always did. Instead, she just pointed with her mouth wide-open.

Grumbling about how careless girls were, Kyo turned to look in the direction she indicated. And what he saw next made his breath catch in his throat.

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

A/N: Bum Bum bummmm! Seriously. I promise, the next chapter better catch everyone off guard. I was going to add it to this one, but I need to do a little research on the topic before writing it. Because I want this story to be as accurate in it's references as possible so no-one, (for whatever weird reason, ) will be offended. Another thing- I'm up to volume 19—it's not out in English yet- so I probably know a little bit more to the story then most of ya. However, I'm trying REALLY hard not to include anything that will spoil it for anyone. **

**Oh! And BTW, in case some of you were not already aware, Kyo CAN communicate with cats. Though in the manga, I don't think they really stress on that much- 'cept for that one time he's on the school roof and all those cats are going, "Whats wrong-nya?" ect., ect. **


	13. Chapter 13: We interrupt this story to

A/N: This story is to be told in two-three parts. The first of which is _Raijin_.(that went up to chapter 12.) I know it says that this story is a comic romance in the summery, but it is also a mystery and adventure. Oh. And this little chapter? Yeah. I added it b/c, um. I felt like it. . . And so anyone doesn't get confused, this little insert in the story is basically just the story of the 12 chinease zodiac for those who don't know it. I have nothing to do with the story...er, except I'm the one writing it.

So, this is just for those of you who don't know the story b/c it will become very involved in PartII (haven't named it yet).

Me: Cool! I'm in the story!

Kyo: Yeah, in the introduction, you moron.

Me: Still, isn't that cool?

Kyo: . . .

Me: Gee, thanks.

* * *

Part I: **Raijin-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Joss skimmed the book shelves.

No luck.

Of all the books she'd seen, not one had yet caught her eye.

Joss was one of those girls who likes to read. I mean REALLY likes to read. So much, in fact, that she's read just about every book in the library twice over. So much that she and the librarians are on a first name basis with each other.

Geeky, I know.

Joss is closest to the librarian Jill. Jill has worked at the library the longest, so she and Joss have gotten pretty close over the years, as Joss is a regular at the library.

Sometimes, when she checks out her books, librarian Jill Smith tells Joss about all of the new books that have come in recently, since she is already quite aware of Joss's fondness for the written word. Anyway, one afternoon when Jill was checking out a copy of "Gone with the Wind" for her, (even though she has already read it like, seven times,) Jill started talking with Joss about the 'secrets-known-only-to-those-with-the-keys.'

In other words, known only to the librarians.

Because the librarians are the ones with the keys to the "PRIVITE: STAFF ONLY" room. Which, translated, means: "THIS IS WHERE WE KEEP ALL THE GOOD BOOKS WE FIND."

Joss had always wondered what kinds of cool stuff could be in there and so was fairly psyched on the day that Jill plopped the keys into her hand with a wink. "Just," she told her, "don't let anyone see you."

And so that was how Joss found herself sifting through the mysterious shelves of "the forbidden books" in the back room on one cold, Friday night.

Just then, a book slipped from the shelf and landed on the ground with a thump. Joss curiously walked over to it and picked it up. It was filthy. Seriously. Those librarians needed to do a better job taking care of these things, because the film of dust on this book? Yeah, it was like an inch deep_. And it looked pretty old too. _

"_Humph!" Joss said to herself. "What a shame to let a book go like this."_

_She tried to wipe some of the grime off the cover with the sleeve of her jacket. When she had finished cleaning it, she could make out a few faded letters on the spine, but nothing else._

'Nothing too special,' she thought as she opened it.

_Suddenly a chilling air swept through the library, making the hairs on her arms stand up. Joss noticed that she was all alone in the library before the lights above flickered a few times, and then went out._

"Hello…?" she called out. "Is an-anyone there?"

Silence greeted her.

Joss squatted down, still holding the book, and with trembling fingers turned the page.

-

-

-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**Preface**:-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_The Legend_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A long, long time ago, the Cat and the Rat were the best of friends. They accompanied each other everywhere they went and they shared their food. One day, the Cat learnt that the Jade Emperor was going to elect twelve animals to represent the twelve calendar years, and invited all animals to a party. The Cat suggested to the Rat that both of them should make a presence._

_When the day finally arrived, the Cat told the Rat, 'I am going to take a nap so that I will be in my top form. Can you please wake me up when it's time to go to the party?'_

_'Of course.' the Rat replied magnanimously, 'Please, relax and rest. I will wake you up when the time comes.'_

_The Cat thought that he was very lucky to have such a considerate friend and thanked the Rat for his kindness._

_After the Cat fell asleep, the Rat thought to himself, 'I am among the smallest of all animals and I don't stand a chance in making one of the twelve if the Cat will go.'_

_So when the time came, the Rat left on his own without waking up the Cat, and had a wonderful time at the party. Through a series of schemes, the Rat was elected as one of the twelve Zodiac Animals._

_When the Cat finally woke up and found out what the Rat had done, he was furious. He discovered that he had slept through the whole thing and all because the Rat had tricked him. From that day on, the two became the worst of enemies._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**A/N: Concerning Chapter 13: since it is the first chapter of part II, It's going to be a rather legthy one and is taking longer than usual to write. I put this up to (hopefully) semi-appease my lovely little readers until I complete 13. Oh! and I've been getting a bunch of writer block as of late , soooo, for any of you who have ideas for chapters, (please not big big ones, b/c I already have a set idea of where I'm kinda going with this- just little things like flings or, arguments, ect. ect.) e-mail them to me! I check my mail every other day, and chances are, I will use your idea in the story!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Day Still Hasn't Ended?

**A/ N: Okay….is it just me, or is this story incredibly slow-paced? At this rate, there will be like 50 something' chapters before it ends. Er, maybe I just have some problem with moving on, because I was looking back, and I've spent the past six chapters covering ONE day. I'm sorry, but the day is STILL not going to end in this chapter. It will in the next one, though- I semi-promise. But for the future, please let me know when I start to drone on about something. Just be all,**

**"Yo! Jos! Get over this section already- your'e gonna make me kill myself of boredom!" :reader slaps Jos:**

**To all my reviewers- I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND _PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,_ DON'T STOP! Seriously. I would have, like, given up so long ago if it were not for you guys, 'cause I really do need some kind of motivation to write- and _you_ are my motivation.**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I have no claim on Fruits Basket...sadly._ **

* * *

-**

-

-

-

-

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The Day _Still_ Hasn't Ended?**

**

* * *

**

-

-

-

-

-

It seemed only fitting that such an extraordinary day would have an extraordinary ending.

And it was quite extraordinary finish, indeed.

As the group approached the small town, the sky was smoldered in a stream of bright light as the sun began its unhurried descent beneath the horizon line. Tohru had always preferred sunrises over sunsets, herself. This was mainly because the sunrise held a much more significant meaning to her. It symbolized a fresh start; new beginnings; and a rebirth of life, all of which were principles that she cherished excessively. Not, that the sunset wasn't important- far from it. Tohru thought sunsets were very beautiful. And she supposed that having an ending was a perfectly good thing- but, Tohru preferred to look forward to the beginnings, not the ends.

Disregarding her position on the matter, on this evening, Tohru was very much a sunset-person.

Because this particular sunset was the most spectacular one she'd ever seen.

She was so caught up in watching it, her legs stopped moving entirely and she stared at the heavens in awe. The production was a dazzling show of brilliant hues and illumination. The blinding gold light that brilliantly cast over the land, making everything- from the tips of the fir trees to the thin blades of grass- shimmer and sparkle in gold. Then, the warm yellow rays flushed with the faintest shade of pink, bleeding into the rich reds and crimson, creating a cascade of color. When the sun had finally vanished, the sky was still drowning in left-over shades of orange and burgundy. The soft clouds that stretched across the heavens were lined with glittering gold and dripping lustrous lilac. Finally, the cool tides of violet-blue washed over the whole scene, ending the display.

Tohru and Kyo were both so caught up in the experience, neither one had noticed the Ryuu and Kyon-kichi had gone ahead.

Even after the sun had set, they stood there, still too awed to move just yet.

Kyo was the first to recover. And, to notice that Ryuu was yelling for them to hurry up a few yards ahead, at the main entrance to the town- _if _you could call a dirt road a 'main entrance', that is.

"Tohru" he said softly, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder.

She blinked a few times, and then jumped, startlingly. "Eh! How long have I been standing here?"

He had no clue himself. "Not that long." Kyo said despite that.

Tohru was visibly relieved. "Oh, good."

"Whatever-come on, we gotta catch up with them." Kyo said taking her hand. "Let's go." Kyo led her to where Ryuu and Kichi were impatiently waiting, at a rather hasty pace.

Tohru didn't dare refuse. So she nodded and allowed herself to be piloted by Kyo.

'I wonder if I'm the only one who notices how tightly he is holding my hand', she thought bitterly.

-

-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-

-

"For some reason," Kyo said to no-one in particular as they strolled through the dark streets, "I don't think we are in Kansas anymore, Toto."

He found himself in the middle of what looked like a feudal-age Japanese village. No wonder the road had been so poorly put together, I mean, look at the town! The 'town' consisted of maybe ten or twelve buildings, at least as far as he could see. And all of them were very, _very _traditional- right down to the straw thatched roofs covering them. But, in the not-too-far-off distance, he could see a very tall and stately looking stone wall surrounded a considerably large region. That, he suspected, was where the_ real_ city must lie, not, in this deprived parish.

But what were most surprising were the few people he saw walking on the streets by the glow of the evening. All of them were wearing the traditional Japanese clothing. Most of the men wore jinbe- no jeans or t-shirts for these guys; and the women were shrouded in yukatas or kimonos. None of them, he noticed, wore pants. The material of their clothing was not exactly the finest, either. Kyo could tell from the course, folds and frayed edges that they were not in a very wealthy area. The town had to be at least a hundred years old, as well.

"When did we get to Disneyland?" Kyo asked in sarcastic surprise.

Ryuu's normally flawless forehead was now marred by a quizzical frown. "Ouch-…Um, Kyo-san, we are in Kyoto, not Ouch…." He trailed off unable to pronounce it.

Kyo shook his head. "No way- I spent three months in Kyoto four summers ago and unless," he gestured at the buildings and streets surrounding them, "it has somehow managed to go seriously downhill, which," he added, "I am sure is _not_ the case, then I can safely say that this is not Kyoto." Kyo finished his spiel.

"Off…base?" Ryuu tilted his head in question.

What Kyo really wanted to do was wipe that stupid smirk of the guy's face. However, he was sure that Tohru would have something to say about it. So he said sarcastically, "Yeah. What, were you born yesterday? This is not Kyoto."

Ryuu shrugged nonchalantly and crossed his arms. "You could ask any of the people who live here and I'm sure you will get the same answer."

Ah.

A challenge.

"You're on!" Kyo smirked. He then spun around to search for someone nearby who looked at least _semi-_sane, _unlike _their unkind guide. Just then, an elderly man turned the corner and hobbled on by, leaning on a knobby cane for extra support.

"Oy!" Kyo shouted across the street loudly to get the man's attention.

The man looked up curiously.

"Old man, do you know where we are?" Kyo called.

The man looked taken aback and blinked. Then he replied, "Why of course I do- you're right _there_!" he pointed at them with a shaky hand. Then he muttered to himself, "What a stupid question to ask…"

Ryuu tsked and mocked, "Goodness Kyo-san, what a stupid question to ask."

Kyo turned to glare at Ryuu.

Tohru, in the meantime, was fighting back the laughter that was threatening to bubble out of her at any moment. The end result was her scrunching her face up- which made her look constipated. And it didn't work. Tohru couldn't refrain from making little choke/sneezing noises when she muffled her giggling.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Gazuntight!" Ryuu said cheerfully, which, much to Kyo's confusion, sent Tohru into fresh peals of laughter- this time un-muffled.

After a few moments he finally realized that the reason for her amusement might have a great deal to do with him and felt the tips of his ears turn pink. He turned around to address the old man again to find that he had miraculously vanished.

"What the hell?" He hissed.

"Um, he left while you were talking to Ryuu-sama." Tohru piped in.

Great.

Just Great.

Another _fine _example of what a fool the cat is, Kyo thought bitterly.

"Well," Ryuu interrupted Kyo's brief train of thought, "Now that we have that over and done with, what say you to my finding you some accommodations for the time being?"

Tohru bowed politely. "Thank you." She faltered. "But, erm, I don't have any money with me…." She looked at Kyo apologetically for help. He shook his head. He only had small change in his wallet.

"No problem." Ryuu said kindly. "I have some friends here. I am sure they would be more than happy to accommodate you. And," he added with a grin, "Provide a hot meal."

As if on que, Tohru's stomach loudly gurgled.

She blushed becomingly and Ryuu laughed out loud.

But then she remembered herself. "Oh-n-n-no!" she cried. "We can't possibly burden ourselves on someone we don't even know! I…I just couldn't possibly….I mean how could we-…?" She broke off, distraught.

Ryuu chuckled softly and shook his finger at her. "No," he said "Do not worry yourself overly over a matter when I have already told you it would be no problem." He switched on the manipulative charm. "Besides" he added, "It would be an insult to my honor if you were to refuse my protection tonight."

"Oh... well if that's the case….I suppose…" Tohru murmured.

"It is." Ryuu assured her.

-

-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-

"This is it!" Ryuu said to the group happily. They all stood in the dark near the entrance of what was assumed to be someone's home. It was well kept at least, compared to some of the other houses they had passed along their way. This building was, in its own way, rather quaint – especially the cute little garden in the front.

Ryuu rapped his knuckles on the rice paneled door. He yelled loudly "Kohei! Are you there Kohei? If you are, you better open up this door right this minute before I break it down myself!"

Tohru looked as though she would have an apoplexy right then and there.

"Please!" she squealed, tugging on the sleeve of Ryuu's arm franticly. "There is no need to yell…I'm sure-" she faltered when she heard the sound of approaching foot steps from with-in and a very irritated voice.

"Dammit, Horo-kun!" someone shouted, "What _is_ your problem? What part of, 'he isn't here' do you not understand? If he wasn't here ten minutes ago, he sure _as hell_ isn't going to be here now! …If I have to tell you to get off my property _one_ more time I swear, I'll-"

Right then door smashed open and revealed a very angry looking man. But when he saw who was on his doorstep his expression changed.

Changed to being _really, really _angry, that is.

"KIN-?" he stuttered.

"Kin-san, where the HELL have you been? Dammit, if I've told you once, I've told you twice, to _never_ involve me in your stupid gambling debts!" He roared before slamming his fist into Ryuu's face.

"OW!" Ryuu howled and clutched his already-swelling cheek. "Shi, that really hurt! I think you really meant to hurt me that time!" he whined indigently. Then, with lightening-fast reflexes Ryuu responded by sinking his spare fist into the other man's stomach, making him double over in pain.

The two stood like that for a few moments, each bent over and panting from the sting of his injury. The one Ryuu had called "Shi" rose first. He slapped Ryuu on the back with a hearty chortle of laughter.

"You're getting too slow, Kin-kichi. You should have sensed that coming from a mile away!" He said jovially.

"Yeah?" Ryuu looked up. "And what about your _so-called-instincts_, huh? They sure don't seem to be doing you any good, Shi-chi."

They both laughed at that as if there were some big, hilarious joke between them.

Tohru and Kyo just looked at each-other blankly.

Both of their gazes clearly said, _'What the hell just happened?'_

Since Tohru didn't look like she could handle it at the moment, as she was too shocked and bewildered by what they had just witnessed to speak yet, Kyo cleared his throat suggestively.

Ryuu looked at Kyo, like he was just noticing that they were still there, and shook his head badly. "I'm so sorry- I don't know where my manners have flown off to…Shi," he said pointing to Tohru, "This is Honda-san."

"Miss Honda" the man swept her a very elegant and deep bow.

"And this," he waved a hand at Kyo, "Is her friend."

Kyo grit his teeth at Ryuu's obvious fail to notice him.

"This is Kouhei-kun." Ryuu told Tohru and Kyo.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, sir." Tohru said politely.

Kyo nodded.

Ryuu rolled his eyes impatiently. "Yes, yes. Everyone loves each other. Now that the introductions are over, are you going to let us in or what? It's getting so dark I can't even see my own hand!" he waved his limb in the air, as if to prove this point.

Kouhei stood aside so they could enter. As Kyo-kun passed him, he quietly gasped. Tohru was sure that she was the only one who could hear him. She started to say and winked at Tohru as she passed him. "And he says I have bad manners…" he whispered in her ear.

Tohru was mortified to hear herself giggle.

-

-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

-

The first thing he noticed was that the house had no electricity.

Oh well. That figured, considering the town they were in. When he stepped into the dim light of the main room he noticed how dark it had truly been outside. What time was it really? It felt like he had long since lost his sense of time. To him, it felt like they'd been traveling for days. His stomach gurgled again. It seemed like his stomach was the best watch he had at the moment. Right now, it read, it's dinner time! Feed me! Feed me!

When he stood, he took in his surroundings. Much like the outside, the inside of the house was traditionally furnished and modeled to the boot. A long table stretched across the later half of the room, resting on a thickly plaited reed floor. A few paintings and family scrolls hung on the dividing walls was lit by the soft glow of various candles, atop various counters, tables and stands. Then he noticed Kouhei. In the light he could affirm that Kouhei wasn't much older then he was. Kouhei was probably only 19 or 20. He was tall and had short, black hair and very dark eyes.

"Please excuse me." Kouhei said with a slight bow. "I must inform Mina that there will be additional guests dining with us tonight. In the mean time, please make yourself comfortable."

He turned to Ryuu, "I'm sure that _you_ will have no trouble doing that, Kin."

Ryuu grinned shamelessly and saluted before plopping down on one of the many cushions surrounding the large table.

When Kouhei had left, Kyo and Tohru were still awkwardly standing where they were.

"Come, he shan't be long- dinner is usually served at six here."

Tohru looked uneasy, but sat down, even though every thought in her head screamed in protest. It just didn't feel right being in someone's home like this- sitting at someone's table when she had not yet been properly invited to do so. In her book, it was a gross violation of etiquette. Tohru felt as though she were going to implode if she didn't apologize and give her respects to the master of the house as soon as possible.

"God, calm down already." Kyo said disgustedly when he detected her discomfort.

Tohru forced a smile that ended up looking a little scarier then it did appeasing.

"Sorry." She said badly, "I just…well, don't you feel like we are interfering a little too much? I mean, we just _showed up_ on their doorstep unexpectedly, and then we go and demand room and board! Oh, he must think that we are horrible, horrible people!"

"Hey! We didn't demand anything." Ryuu pointed out.

Tohru didn't care. " Oh…dear, I feel like such a cruel person… what if they don't have enough food to feed themselves and they are giving us their last from the larder because they feel obligated to wait on their guests? Oh no! They should really throw us out! We should-"

"They have enough to eat." Ryuu felt the need to clarify. "The family owns a small farm. I am sure that they are not going to starve anytime soon."

Tohru didn't hear that. Because at the moment she was off in her own little panicky world. Tohru couldn't keep still- she was like a caged tiger, pacing restlessly back and forth...back and forth. Her blatant nervousness made everyone else in the room feel on edge and was creating an air of palpable tension, so thick; it could be cut with a blunt knife.

Finally, after what to Tohru, had seem like eons, Kouhei returned. She shot up so fast she nearly knocked the table over.

"Please!" she cried "I am so sorry to inconvenience you like this- if we are causing a problem in any way, please, _please_ tell me- I wouldn't want to trouble you. Oh, and don't hesitate to throw us out if we are, okay? Is there anything I can do for you? Is there anything I can help with? I can cook. I know that I'm no master chef, but I'll try my best, I promise! Or maybe you'd like me to clean something. I can clean pretty well too. I'll do anything at all- just say so!"

Tohru held her fist tightly to her heart and stood rigidly. Her big brown eyes flashed with strong resolve and her mouth was set into a firm line. The whole picture was very intimidating, actually.

He was taken aback. "P-please, Miss Honda, sit down. Your presence is no trouble one-so ever."

"No!" Tohru interpreted. "Please! Tell me what I can do!"

Kouhei, who felt like he'd be responsible for a scene if he said no, told her, "Err…alright. If that is what you really wish…I suppose you could help in the preparation of the meal…"

"Okay!" Tohru turned and left the room before Kouhei could even direct her to the kitchen. The room was silent for a second.

Then he glanced at Ryuu. "Ryuu," Kouhei said, "Could you please help her to the kitchen?"

Ryuu gave a curt nod before taking standing up and following the direction that Tohru had marched down. Kyo, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust that Ryuu guy one bit. His interactions with Tohru earlier that day had decided this attitude. In fact, he was in half a mind to follow them, and give Ryuu a big ol'-

"So." Kouhei suddenly said.

Kyo raised his eyebrows. "So-?"

Kouhei walked over to the table and sat down, bracing his elbows on it's gleaming, polished surface. He watched Kyo from across the table with his liquid black eyes.

"May I ask how you came upon my friend Ryuu?" Kouhei casually asked.

"Mmm. Yeah- Well, um, you see Tohru and I were walking in that huge forest and I guess we walked a little too far because we suddenly found ourselves in a really unfamiliar area. Is this region near one of the Sohma estates?" Kyo abruptly switched topics.

"Sohma? ...No, I don't believe so. So, Ryuu found you?" Kouhei, just as easily, switched topics back.

"Er. Yeah." Kyo fiddled with a piece dry reed from the matted floor.

"How long have you been traveling?" Kouhei asked.

"Only about a day...Um...er, thanks for ...like, letting us stay here." Kyo said awkwardly.

Kouhei's mouth tilted upwards. "It's fine. So, the young women that you are traveling with- she is your wife, yes?"

Kyo blinked and shook his head. He'd already been through a similar line of questioning that day, so the inquiry wasn't _too_ much of a shock. "Hell, no! I'm still in high school."

A frown broke across Kouhei's mouth, but was so brief; it disappeared before Kyo could even notice it had been there.

"I see." Kouhei said, his smile only slightly faltering. Though from the tone of his voice, Kyo was certain that he didn't 'see' anything at all. In fact, he noticed a hint of disapproval creep into Kouhei's voice.

Weird.

Kyo mentally shrugged and continued his evaluation of the reed strand. When he looked up again, he noticed that Kouhei was staring at him rather intently.

At first Kyo thought that Kouhei was looking at the scroll hanging on the wall behind Kyo, so he brushed it aside. But after a minute or so, Kyo glanced up again to find Kouhei's eyes boring into his. Let me tell you, if a guy looks at you in a similar way that Kouhei was watching Kyo, he had every reason to feel really wierded out.

"Er," Kyo said.

"Your hair," Kouhei explained, "is a very interesting color. So are your eyes."

Kyo bristled at that. Kouhei had just hit on a very touchy subject right in the bulls-eye. When he was in kindergarten, Kyo was constantly teased by his classmates because of his unusual markings. At first he told the other kids that that was just the way it was. But they didn't listen- they just laughed and called him names like, "carrot-top". Of course, whenever they did make fun of him, Kyo would get back by beating the crap out of every single one of those damn turds.

After kindergarten, very few people made fun of him any more.

But still- it wasn't like he needed to be reminded that it was just one more thing that made him different from everyone else.

"Yeah? What of it?" Kyo dared him to make just one single remark.

"Nothing really. There are just not too many people with hair like that."

Kyo was about to attack his host when he heard Tohru call, "Kyo-kun, Kouhei-kun, we brought dinner!" as soon as she finished the sentence the paper divider swooshed open.

-

-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-

-

In filed Tohru first, carrying two large steaming earthen-ware bowls, followed by Ryuu, who was balancing several trays of his own in his arms, and lastly a young girl with a tray of cups and what was probably a pot of tea.

Kyo instantly forgot about tearing into Kouhei and looked at him questioningly instead.

Kouhei stood. "I see that you have already met my sister, Mina-san. I am sorry that I was not able to make a more formal introduction earlier. Please forgive me, Miss Honda."

"Oh, no!" Tohru said. "That's quite alright. We ran into her in the kitchen. It is entirely my fault that we disturbed her."

"But, Tohru-chan," the girl said defensively, "it was no disturbance at all. Meeting you has been quite diverting- in a good way of course!" She giggled.

"Oh, Mina-san!" Tohru clasped the other girl's hands, beaming.

Kyo watched the scene unfold in confusion- an emotion that he was becoming more familiar than he would have liked with lately. The girl was very pretty. Her long red-orange hair contrasted prettily with her jewel-green kimono, making her pale skin look flawless. She had sparkling golden-brown eyes that were so light in color, they almost seemed to be more yellow then they were brown. She looked like the kind of girl who could light up rooms with a bubbly personality. All in all, she was very cute and charming to look upon.

When she finally noticed Kyo sitting there in the corner, her own eyes widened. Mina-san appeared to be in a state of shock as she looked him over.

"Are you by chance," she asked, "the cat?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Yay! New characters! And still, there will be more to come! Hmmm, I wonder why Mina thinks Kyo is the cat. And what's up with Kouhei's creepy interest in Kyo? Who are "Kin" and "Shi"? And does Ryuu know something but is keeping it from everyone else? Find out on the next episode of OFAD! 


End file.
